The Cyborgs Memories
by bloodracer32
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped from his home, and his memory wiped. He is turned into a cyborg for Senator Armstrong, before Raiden frees him from his own imprisonment. This is his journey to reclaim his memories, and his life. Minato and Kushina alive! Sword wielding Naruto! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you people! Something important before we start.**

**This chapter is an experiment. If I get more reviews saying I should continue than reviews saying I shouldn't, then I will continue. If I do continue, it will be updated after a chapter of my other story is updated as well.**

**Pleas give honest reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Metal Gear.**

**Story Start!**

The Namikaze family was what you would call the ideal family. Being a family of four, it consisted of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze as the parents of two children, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto was five years old at the time, just about to enter the ninja academy. Tsubaki was currently at the age of the one, being born just a year ago.

However, there was something special about Naruto. At his birth, a giant demon fox called the Kyuubi had attacked his village, and nearly killed everyone. In order to save the village, his father had used a special seal from the Uzumaki clan to seal the demon fox into Naruto.

When it was over, it was agreed that it would be kept a secret from everyone that their son was a Jinchuriki.

The years following were normal. Naruto grew up with his parents at his side. He loved them, and they loved him. Every chance he got, Naruto would ask his parents to train him, and they would happily do so, all the while keeping Naruto in the dark about his tenant.

When Naruto was four, a miracle happened to the family. Their daughter, Tsubaki, was born. She had her mothers red hair, not the blonde like her father or brother. She had had her fathers blue eyes, and three whisker marks on her cheeks like her brother.

Minato and Kushina were elated when she was born. Naruto however, didn't know what to feel at the time. However, as he was looking at her, his curiosity was peaked. He extended his hand towards her, but her eyes opened at that moment. Seeing that he was bout to pull away, but not before her little hands grabbed his finger. She gave a small laugh. Naruto, with a smile, decided that just his parents, he would love her to.

A year passed, and nothing special happened Tsubaki learned how to walk, which made Minato and Kushina very happy. Naruto got the basics of Tree Walking down, and was able to go halfway up the tree in their backyard.

Currently, the family was walking through Konoha towards the former Hokage mansion. Hiruzen Sarutobi was like a grandfather to the two children. He would be there when Minato and Kushina couldn't be, and would often give advice to Naruto.

They came the front door, and it opened to the face of the former Kage himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ahh. Minato, Kushina, what are you doing here?" He asked Kindly.

"OH come now Hiruzen." Minato said. "Can't we visit an old friend?"

"Plus." Kushina added. "Naruto wouldn't keep quit about how much he wanted see you."

"Oh, is that right?" He asked, looking towards Naruto.

"Yea!" Naruto said with a smile. "I wanted to show you something!"

"Is that right? Well, can it wait until your parents and I have a talk?" Hiruzen asked.

"Oh, yea okay." Naruto said.

"Oh, Tsubakis getting restless..." Kushina said. True to her word, Tsubaki was moving all about in Kushina's arms. "Maybe we should get inside now."

"Yes, yes. Come in." Hiruzen said.

Naruto had taken his sister from his mother's arms, and proceeded to play with her while waiting. Playing with Tsubaki usually meant playing Peek-A-Boo, or playing with a few toys.

After a few minutes, Naruto was getting bored. He wanted to show his grandfather what he could do! He picked Tsubaki up, and proceeded to the living room.

"Mom..." He said. "Are you almost done talking?"

"Oh, no Naruto..." Kushina said. "This is very important."

In truth, she wasn't lying. They were talking about Naruto's seal, and the possibility of the Kyuubi's Chakra leaking out.

"But I want to show grandpa what I can do!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Now Naruto..." Hiruzen said. "You need to learn to be patient. Why don't you give Tsubaki to your mother, and go practice what yo want to show me."

Naruto was unsure, he looked towards his father. "Go on son."

Naruto nodded and gave Tsubaki to Kushina, who whined at being taken away from her brother. He proceeded to the backyard to practice.

**Monsoon P.O.V**

Monsoon was usually a patient and understanding man. He was sent to this newly discovered Continent to bring back samples of the life there, perhaps find something useful towards there objective. The continent was located in the Bermuda Triangle and according to research, was only open once every few years. He could understand why he was sent, his ability to separate his body into smaller segments and still control them, made him ideal for stealth in case of hostility.

He explored the continent, finding strange animals, and strange structures. It appeared to be modeled after Japan. But what surprised him the most, however, was the abilities the people could do. He contacted his superior, who ordered him to bring back someone from the country so they could learn how to do it as well.

That was a week ago. Monsoon could not find a target easy enough to kidnap. He couldn't take an adult, they would surely fight back, something he wanted to avoid for now. He decided, with no other options, to take a child.

However, any child he set his sights that could do the abilities shown, were either someone important or couldn't do them at all.

He was currently walking sneaking through a city, the residents called it Konoha, using his abilities to stay hidden.

He was about to give up, before something caught his eye. At the back of a mansion, was a child. And the child was doing something that the others did. He was walking up a tree.

Now, Monsoon would usually wait to take him. After all, he might be someone he couldn't take. However, he only had a few days left before the content closed off from the rest of the world. So, throwing caution to the wind, he sent his hand towards the child, and chopped his neck, knocking him out. Not a sound was made. It was quick and clean. His had grabbed the child, and returned to him.

He then made his way out of the city, towards the boat that would take him back.

**Livng Room, Former Hokage Mansion.**

"So that's what you think?" Hiruzen aksed.

"yes..." Minato responded. "The seal is going to weaken, there is no doubt about that. Sooner or later, Naruto will see the fox."

"I can only think of what that child will do when he finds out..." Hiruzen asked.

"Well, let's not dwell on that..." Kushina said, while holding Tsubaki in her arms, who had fallen asleep. "Let's go see what Naruto wanted you to see."

'I agree." Minato said. "Let's not keep him waiting, you know how he gets."

Hiruzen nodded his head, and proceed to lead the family out to the back.

Hiruzen was the first out, and proceeded to call Naruto's name. However, he got no answer. Minato and Kushina were out with him now, equally worried.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted out, but got no answer. "Naruto! Come out now!" Still no answer.

Minato turned to Kushina. "I'm going to look for him, see if you can get a few ANBU or other ninja to help me out."

Kushina nodded, and watched as Minato rushed out of the backyard. She quickly followed, going to get Kakashi and a few other ANBU to help look. All the while, little Tsubaki stayed asleep in her arms.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Naruto groaned. His neck hurt, and he could feel that he was strapped to a hard surface. He heard some voices. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a man in a suit, glasses on his face. He appeared to be in some sort of lab, now that he looked.

"Hello there..." The man said. "You must be wondering where you are by now."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Well then, let me explain." The man said. "One of my men took you, so that you could help us. You know that helping people is good right?" He asked Naruto, with a small smile on his face. Naruto nodded his answer, not trusting his voice. "Good, good. Now, can you pleas tell us, how you did that tree walking thing?"

Naruto didn't answer. His parents had told him to not give away any jutsu information to civilians, as they could cause serious trouble with it, or just plain hurt themselves. Naruto trusted his parents more than anything, so he would always follow what they tell him, no matter what. He nodded his head no.

The mans smile faded, before turning into an angry frown. "Listen here..." He started slowly. "I don't care about your safety. If I wanted, I would have my men torture you here and now. Now, will you answer the question." Again, Naruto nodded no.

The man sighed. He turned to someone else in the room. "Put him under, begin the procedure. And make sure to wipe his memory as well, I won't be able to use him if he remembers who he is."

"But, Sir..." The man said. "What procedure? You never clarified."

"Oh? How silly of me. If I can't get his secrets, I might as well use him for something else. Turn him into a cyborg. The schematics are in that file your holding." The man said.

"Yes, Senator Armstrong." The scientist said.

That was the last thing Naruto heard, before his world went black.

**Alright. So, do you think I should continue? Pleas let me know.**

**See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Armstrong's end, Return Home!

**Well, it seems to be successful so far. Here is the new chapter.**

**A time skip is present.**

**Q and A!**

**Dark demon619: The only thing that is probably similar is that they use swords. That's all I could find in similarities.**

**Haseo55: Love your ideas. However, my max number of stories I will work on is two. However, I might use a few elements from the challenge, such as hiding his body, and possibly the the looking after a child.**

**NIX'S WARDEN: Chakra, in my understanding, is the combination of spiritual and physical energy. Naruto's body has been altered to have even MORE stamina, so the ****physical energy is checked. They never changed his soul, so spiritual energy is a check also. So, as it is, if Naruto get's a teacher, he will be able to use Chakra.**

******AstralJean: At the beginning, he is near Raiden's level. He might ascend beyond that in later chapters.**

**IMPORTANT! Not all chapters will be this long. The chapter length here is reserved for fights and VERY important story parts.**

**Story Start.**

It has been nine years since the memory wipe, and Naruto's transformation.

His new body was that of an adult, no longer the body of a five year old boy. The body design itself was ingenious, perhaps the best built by the standards of those who created it. In fact, the only one to rival it, was a man by the name of Raiden. The places on the body where muscles would be, were replaced by stronger, much more durable material, and covered with a plate of the strongest metal they were able to buy. The body color was silver and black, with only small hints of red at the forearms. It featured a retractable helmet, instead of the standard mask. The helmet would cover his entire face, showing only his eyes. His body was made with the intention, to control electricity far better than most cyborgs could, using the electricity itself as a weapon.

His HF Blade, or High Frequency Blade, was modeled after a katana. Twenty-three inches in length, it was made of the same kind of metal as his body. The hilt was silver, with a little red at the end. The guard was gray, and a simple round shape.

He was put through some of the most brutal VR, or Virtual Reality, training. He mastered the art of combat and sword play through these simulations. He learned what else he needed from the other cyborgs. Mistral taught him the importance of flexibility in a fight. Monsoon helped him with both stealth and battle, stealth by having him go undetected for large periods of time, and testing his reactions by striking at him from different angles. Sundowner taught him to never let up on the battlefield, and always be on the attack, as well as on guard. Sam didn't have much to teach him, other than help improve his swordplay along with giving him a sense of honor.

Why was he getting all this treatment? It's simple really. He was to be Armstrong's personal soldier. Sent into battle on his orders, and kill anyone on his orders.

When he first woke up, he was first greeted by Armstrong. He was told how the man had saved him from of a life of poverty and struggling. He was told that he had no parents, that they were dead when he found him. Having no one else to look to, Naruto believed the man.

When his training was complete, he was put by Armstrong's side. He would listen to his orders, and his orders only.

He had watched, under his masters orders, as his teachers fell on by one to the only man possible to threaten Armstrong's plan.

What was his plan? Armstrong wanted to start a war, so that the war economy could help America out of its depression.

He had watched Mistral fall to his Superior skill and agility. He had watched Monsoon fall as the man had gone insane during their fight. He had watched Sundowner fall to his superior intellect, having found a way to cut through his shield. He then observed as Sam fall, giving the blade to the man in the end.

The man's name was Raiden, or Jack as his master called him.

He now watched as his master fought the same man, waiting for his orders to intervene if necessary. He watched as Raiden cut the giant Metal Gear down piece by piece, until he took one of the its giant blades, and started cutting it until it was no longer operational.

Raiden was now on top of the Metal Gear, watching as Senator Armstrong came out of the smoking cockpit.

Armstrong coughed a bit, waving the smock away from his face.

"Well, Jack, looks like you got me..." Armstrong said.

"It's over Armstrong! Give up now, and I won't have to kill you!" Raiden yelled at him.

Armstrong chuckled at that. "You think i'm done? Not just yet..." He looked over into the distance. "Naruto!"

That was his signal, he jumped though the air from his vantage point, his helmet covering his face, and landed in front of Armstrong on one knee. Raiden stepped back with a look of surprise on his face as he gripped is HF Blade, ready to attack if need be.

"What do you need, master?" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"You see that man there? Kill him." Armstrong said, pointing towards Raiden.

Naruto rose and turned towards Raiden. "Yes, master."

He reached for the blade at his side. It was in a simple, gray, sheath, no special abilities like Sam's. He slowly pulled the HF Blade out, sparking with whit electricity as he did. He grabbed the hilt with both of his hands.

He ran towards Raiden, preparing to cut him in half with a downward slice. Raiden blocked the blade, and prepared to counter.

"Heh." Armstrong said. "You remember seeing the brains of those children right, Jack? Let's see how you do against one of them."

Raidens eyes widened. This person was a child?! He pushed him away, and jumped back.

"Armstrong! You sick freak!" Raiden yelled out.

"I may be..." Armstrong said, as the two cyborgs once again engaged in a sword fight. "But you must admit, he is the best."

The fight itself, in simple words, was like a dance. Raiden would dodge, not having the guts to strike at a child. Naruto would keep swinging, intent on killing the other Cyborg. Every time the swords crossed, sparks would fly out.

Naruto recognized his hesitation to attack, and acted on it. He closed what distance there was, and proceeded to strike Raiden with the hilt of his blade in the stomach. Raiden lurched forward, giving Naruto the chance he needed. He kicked Raiden's legs out from under him, making Raiden land on his back. Before he could get back up, Naruto put his sword to his neck, and his foot on his blade.

Raiden looked up towards him. "Why do work for him?! You heard him, you're just a child!"

"That may be..." Naruto said. "But my master has saved me from a life of poverty. I possess no memory, and if it wasn't for Armstrong telling me what happened, I may not have known at all."

"But how do you know that's the truth!" Raiden said. "You said you have no memory, how are you so sure he told you the truth!"

Naruto stayed silent. In truth, he didn't know. But he had no where else to go.

"What are you waiting for?!" Armstrong yelled out. "Kill him!"

Naruto looked at Armstrong.

"You don't know what happened! How can you be so sure that you didn't have a life before this!?" Raiden yelled out.

Naruto looked back at Raided.

"Don't disobey me! Finish the job!" Armstrong yelled out.

Naruto looked back and forth between them, as Armstrong yelled out the same order, and Raiden yelled out about finding the truth. He couldn't take it.

"shut up..." He said. But neither party heard him.

He gripped his head. "Shut up." He said a little louder. Again, neither party heard him.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled out, his voice echoing throughout the air.

"I don't have a memory..." Naruto said, with a little emotion this in his voice. "And I don't know what either of you have to do with that. But, there is something I want to know. Armstrong..." Naruto lifted his foot from Raidens blade, and his sword from his neck. "Who am I? Really?"

"Tch." Armstrong said, as Raiden stood back up. "You have a lot of spunk, don't you. Alright, i'll tell you. I wiped your memory." He said, getting a surprised look from Naruto. "And it seems I have to do it again."

He raised his leg, and stomped it in a a sumo like pose. He then started yelling, as the Metal Gear they were standing on started shacking.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Raiden said. Naruto only nodded in agreement.

Wires started to come out the Metal Gear, and converged around Armstrong, shooting some green energy inside of him. The energy was pushed out, causing the Metal Gear to fall down, and create a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared, it showed Armstrong. He was bigger, and his muscles were larger.

Armstrong took a few steps forward, before he adjusted his glasses. "Let's go!"

"The hell are you thinking..." Raiden said, before Armstrong charged into Naruto, knocking him off of the Metal Gear. He then grabbed Raiden by the head, and started squeezing it.

"Played college ball, you know." Armstrong said.

"At some cushy Ivy League school." Raiden taunted, before Armstrong head butted him, his head turning black as he did.

He then ripped of Raiden's mask, and punched him the face. Every strike Armstrong landed, would have his hands turn black. Armstrong then went for an uppercut, which Raiden dodged by cartwheeling out the way.

At this point, Naruto had jumped back on to the Metal Gear, and proceeded to team up with Raiden in striking Armstrong with their swords. Armstrong would just block them with his hands, sparks flying as he did. He then grabbed the two by the neck, and proceeded to talk with Raiden.

"Try University Of Texas." Armstrong said, as the two struggled in his grip.. "Could of gone pro, if I hadn't joined the Navy. I'm not on of those belt way pansies. I could break the president in two, with my bear hands!"

He threw Raiden into the air. "Don't fuck with this Senator!" and kicked him to the other side of the Metal Gear, doing the same with Naruto when he was done.

Armstrong once again fixed his glasses, as the two slowly got up.

"What the hell are you..." Raiden said.

"There's no way your human." Naruto finished off.

Armstrong laughed at that. "Why don't you stick around, and find out?" He taunted.

Both cyborgs advanced onto Armstrong, trying there hardest to cut him. However, there efforts were in vain as every time they tried, his body would turn black again, and stop them from making any sort of damage.

Armstrong's body glowed orange for a brief second, before he released some kind of energy, blowing the two away.

When they got back up, they rushed towards him again. They swung there swords down, only to have Armstrong catch them, his hands black and sparks coming from both.

"Nice knives." He said, before he broke the two swords.

He tried to uppercut Raiden, who leaned back just in time to avoid it. Naruto, however, wasn't so lucky. He was launched towards the other side of the Metal Gear once again.

Raiden fixed himself from his stance, and checked his jaw to see if it was alright. When he looked back, he saw Armstrong's fist coming for his face, He couldn't dodge, and when he was hit, he was launched besides Naruto, face down.

When Raiden looked back up, his jaw was red from the friction generated heat. Both he and Naruto threw what remained of their swords at Armstrong, who just knocked them out of his way.

He kicked Naruto, once again launching him off of the Metal Gear. He then proceeded to punch Raiden, who just caught his fist.

"Typical politician..." Raiden spoke. "Big promises, but all talk."

"What?" Armstrong asked.

"Jump-start the economy?" Raiden said. "What a load of bull shit!"

Raiden pushed his fist away.

"All you care about..." Raiden started, as Armstrong went for an uppercut. He blocked it, and punched Armstrong in the throat. "Is Lining your own pockets!" Raiden blocked a kick from Armstrong, and kicked Armstrong in the stomach. "That.." Raiden said, as he charged his fist with electricity. "And your approval ratings!" He punched Armstrong, who blocked it with his forearms. "You've got no principles!" Raiden said, as he kneed him in the face. "Just Like all the rest!" Raiden kicked him the legs, causing him to fall down. "If America's gone to shit, then your just another maggot crawling in the pile!" Raiden said as he got into a stance.

Naruto had rejoined Raiden, but his body looked worse for wear. He had blood flowing out of several wounds, and a few missing fingers as well. Half of his helmet was gone, showing his blond hair and whisker marks. The reason he had taken so long to get back up, was that his body was not fit for fighting anymore. His mobility was reduced, and with some of the metal plating gone, he could take even more damage now.

Armstrong gave a little chuckle. "All right, the truth then..." He said as slowly sat up. This got Naruto's and Raidne's attention. "Your'e right about one thing. I do need capital, and votes. Wanna know why? 'I have a dream!'"

"What?" Raiden asked.

"That one day..." Armstrong continued. "That every person in this nation will control their OWN destiny. A land of the truly free, dammit! A nation of action..." Armstrong said, as he moved to strike Raiden, who had dodged. "Not words!" He said, as he struck Naruto in the gut. "Ruled by strength!" He made a move to uppercut Raiden, who had blocked it with his arms. "Not Committee!" He puched Naruto in the face, forcing him into the ground, before grabbing Raiden by the neck. "Where the law changes to suit the individual, not the other way around." Raiden grabbed Armstrong's neck, in an effort to break free. "Where power and justice are back where they belong..." He said, as he grabbed Raiden's arms from his neck. "In the hands of the people!" Armstrong pushed Raiden back a few feet, before head butting him. "Where every man is free, to think, to act, for himself!" He said, as he pushed Raiden to his knees.

Armstrong kneed Raiden's arm, unbalancing him. "Fuck all these limp-dick lawyers..." Armstrong said as he punched Raiden in the face. "And chicken shit bureaucrats!" Armstrong punched his face again, spinning Raiden around. "Fuck this twenty-for seven internet spew of trivia and celebrity bull shit!" He yelled, as he grabbed raiden by the back of the head, and slammed his face into the ground.

Naruto, who was to weak to get up at the moment, could only watch as his former master beat down Raiden.

Armstrong picked him back, and positioned him back up again. "Fuck 'American Pride', fuck the media!" He said as wound up his arm, before punching the stunned Raiden in the face again. "Fuck, all of it!" He said as he kicked raiden onto his back.

Armstrong fixed his glasses once again. "America is diseased, rotten to the core. There's no saving it." He said, as Raiden slowly got up, with Naruto next to him. "We need to pull it out by the roots. Wipe the slate clean. BURN IT DOWN!" He said, as he punched Raiden back to the ground.

"And from the ashes, a new America will be born..." He said, as he stomped on Raidens back.

Naruto was able to get on his hands and knees. He used his body's unique control of electricity to make shoot small lightning bullets at Armstrong from his hand. It looked as if Armstrong wasn't affected. He just walked up to Naruto, and stomped on his back, pushing him back to the ground.

"We won't be having any of that. I can't kill you, I still need you. But that doesn't mean I can't break you in two!" Armstrong said, as he returned to Raiden, "Where was I? Oh, yes." He stomped on Raiden's back once more, getting a pained groan from him. "America is evolved, but untamed! The weak will be purged, and the strong will thrive. Free to live as they see fit. They'll make America great again!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raiden asked in pain.

Armstrong took his foot off his back, and walked back a few inches. He looked towards Naruto, who was still on the ground. He was still conscious as he could tell by his arms moving to try and lift himself back up. He looked back towards Raiden.

"You still don't get it..." He said. "I'm using war as a business to get elected." He said as he kicked Raiden, turning over onto his back. "So I can end war as a business. In my new America, people will die, and kill, for what they believe!" he said, as he stomped on Raiden's chest. "Not for money, not for oil!" He said, as he stomped on Raiden's chest once again. "Not for what they are told is right. Every man will be free to fight his own wars!" He stomped on Raiden's chest once more. He stomped on Raiden's chest about five more times, before he jumped-stomped his chest. He looked towards Naruto, to see that he was almost up again. He went to him, and pushed him down. "Stay down, or i'll rip off your legs!"

He then turned from both of them. He took out a cigar, and lit it before he took a smoke. "So, what do you think?" He asked.

"...How the hell did you get elected?" Raiden asked.

"Well." He answered. "I don't write my own speeches."

'You..." Naruto said. "Are not the same man... I followed..."

"You should try fighting for what you believe in sometime, Jack. Not for a company or a nation or for anyone else. Of course when i'm done here, Naruto, you won't get the option." Armstrong said to the both of them.

"Maybe I was wrong about you..." Raiden said, getting a surprised look from both Naruto and Armstrong.

"Am I finally getting through?" Armstrong said with a small smile on his face.

"W-What are doing?" Naruto asked.

Armstrong went to help him up, and even went as far as to brush him off. "I'll rid this world of pointless wars, Jack." He said.

"I was wrong..." Raiden said. "You're not greedy..." He grabbed Armstrong's hand, before he was pulled into a hug. Armstrong patted his back a few times. "You're bat shit insane!" He yelled, getting a surprised look from both Naruto and Armstrong. Raiden grabbed Armstrong's arm, and threw him across the Metal Gear, before helping Naruto up.

"Don't do that next time..." Naruto said.

"Sorry." Raiden said.

Armstrong looked back at them, and punched the ground in anger.

"Making the mother of all omelets here boys! Can't fret over every egg!" Armstrong said.

"Not when you're purging the weak right? What do you know about 'the weak'?" Raiden asked. "You weren't born poor. You've never been hungry. You don't know what it's like to fight, to steal, to kill, just to survive!"

"I may not know what it's like..." Naruto said. "But what Raiden said is true. The weak always struggle to survive."

"But you did survive!" Armstrong said. "Through sheer force of will, following your own set of rules. With your own two hands, you took back your life!"

"That's right." Naruto said. "And I will follow his example. I'll take back what life I had!"

"And now, we're going to take yours." Raiden said.

Naruto and Raiden looked towards each other, before they rushed to Armstrong. Raiden started to punch him with lightning speed, will Naruto shot lighting though his hands at Armstrong. It didn't seem to affect Armstrong though. Naruto put more power into his Lightning, and Raiden put more into his punched. Raiden struck him with both hands, sending back a few inches, and Naruto shot a powerful bolt of lightning at him, sending him back further.

Armstrong only fixed his glasses, seemingly not affected.

"Why won't you die!?" Raiden shouted.

Armstrong chuckled, reaching for his shirt before ripping it off. Naruto and Raiden shared a look of surprise. Underneath where his heart was supposed to be, was a collection of veins, where they then spread out across his body. He put his hand over his heart, as his arm slowly turned black.

"Nano-machines, son. They harden in response to physical trauma." Armstrong exlplained. He punched the ground, causing it to crack under the pressure. "You can't hurt me boys."

'Armstrong... You really are a monster.' Naruto thought.

Raiden rushed towards him, fist cocked. Naruto tried to stop him, but was to late. Raiden punched his face, the area of impact turning black. he felt none of the pain.

"What did I just say?" Armstrong said, before he punched Raiden back to Naruto. Naruto, distracted by Raiden, was punched off the Metal Gear once again.

"Time ti end this..." Armstrong said, as he sat on Raiden's chest. He punched Raiden once, and again. He sped up to lightning speeds, pushing Raiden into the floor. He then raised his had, as the nano-machines made his arm harden.

"Die you piece of shit!" He yelled.

Armstrong punched, and the Metal Gear exploded.

Parts fell around the ground along with Raiden. Naruto was propped up against one of the legs of the Metal Gear.

"I better make sure you don't interfere." Armstrong said, as he appeared next to Naruto. He raised his leg, and stomped on Naruto's knee, breaking his lower leg off. Naruto screamed.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I forgot you didn't have pain inhibitors. Always thought they took away from your humanity." Armstrong taunted, before turning to Raiden.

"Alright, I think were about done here." Armstrong said, cracking his knuckles.

"Raiden!" A robotic voice yelled. Turning, Armstrong and Raiden saw a robotic dog, with a sword in his mouth.

"Wolf!" Raiden said in surprise. Wolf was a robotic dog that Raiden had once fought. His memory was wiped, and he became an ally for Raiden, often scouting ahead in missions, keeping Raiden safe.

"Begin Playback:" Wolf said. The robotic dog's voice had shifted to that of a mans. "Heh, two years I've been working towards this, and on the last day Blondie has me doubting the whole thing. We'll leave it up to fate then, shall we wolfy? A duel to the death, may the best man win."

"Sam?!" Raiden said in surprise. He had fought and killed Sam some time ago. And he wasn't afraid to say that he was some sort of rival towards him.

"I cut him down, and that's that." The recorded voice of Sam continued. "Back to our regularly scheduled national incident. But... If he beats me, if I die here, the lock on my blade will disable after a couple hours. What happens after that, is up to you wolfy."

Armstrong snorted. "Even dead, that guy is a pain in my ass. So... you think that little sword can save your master?" He paused to chuckle. "Well, go ahead then. But make no mistake, Fido. When i'm finished with these two..." He said, gesturing to Raiden and Naruto. "Your next."

"I was not designed to fear termination." Wolf said. "However, directive zero one is to ensure all data is preserved and passed along. To expire here would violate that directive."

"That's a good boy." Armstrong taunted.

"However..." Wolf continued. "Raiden came to my aid. I have learned from him. When Samuel fell, data analysis was inconclusive. But, that has changed. I have established new parameters now. Created my own directives."

Armstrong looked at Wolf for only a second. "You little fuck!" He said, before he jumped towards Wolf. Wolf threw the blade passed him, and was caught by the now standing Raiden.

"Damn mutt!" Armstrong shouted, before he kicked Wolf away from him.

"Armstrong!" Raiden yelled, gaining his attention. "I said my sword was a tool of justice..." Raiden said, as he brought the sheathed blade in front of him. "Not used in anger. Not used in vengeance." He grabbed the hilt, and pulled the sword free, revealing it's red blade as it sparked with electricity. "But now, i'm not so sure... And besides..." He pointed the blade towards Armstrong. "This isn't my sword."

Armstrong jumped down, and looked at Raiden before taking off his glasses, showing his now red eyes. "Come on!"

"Okay..." Raiden said, as he positioned the sword in front of him. "Let's Dance!"

**(Play Metal Gear rising OST - It has to be this way)**

"You know what? Fuck this war, I just want you dead!" Armstrong said as orange energy started to gather around his fist. He punched the ground, causing fire to erupt at random towards Raiden, who dodged the attack.

Raiden rushed in, and started slashing. As before, it seemed to have no affect. But Raiden kept slashing.

Armstrong charged his fist with the orange energy once again, and punched Raiden in the face, causing Raiden to fall to the ground, the blade slipping from his hand, and landing upright in the ground.

Armstrong jumped in the air, about to land on Raiden with his elbow. Raiden jumped up, and kicked Armstrong in the side, before he went to retrieve the sword.

Armstrong charged Raiden, and started throwing his punches once again, and every time Raiden would block. Each punch that hit the blade turned Armstrong's hand black, and caused sparks to fly.

Raiden jumped back and started to slash him once again hoping for some sort of effect. Armstrong jumped back, and punched the floor once more, sending pillars of fire towards Raiden.

Armstrong rushed back towards Raiden, who had dodged the last attack, and grabbed his sword. Raiden resisted, but eventualy, he forced it out of his hands, and across the field. Armstrong swung a punch towards Raiden's face, which he blocked with his arm. Raiden then proceeded to punch Armstrong in the side about nine times, before backhanding his face. Armstrong sent a charged punch towards Raiden's face, and Raiden did the same. Raiden was able to avoid the punch by moving his head an inche, having Armstrong's fist only graze him. Armstrong wasn't that lucky however, and received the punch, sending him back, giving Raiden the opportunity to retrieve the blade once more.

"That one hurt!" Raiden heard Armstrong say as he laughed.

Armstrong jumped up to the top of hill of debris. His arms and torso turned black as he lifted up a huge chunk of debris, and threw it towards Raiden.

Raiden was able to cut through the debris, revealing Armstrong flying towards him. He swung at Armstrong, knocking him off balance before he caught and threw him into a wall, causing any rubble on it to fall on. The ground shook for a moment, before the debris scattered, to reveal Armstrong.

"I like you Jack, so i'm giving you another shot." He taunted.

Armstrong charged his fist, and rushed towards Raiden. Raiden didn't have the time to dodge so Armstrong was able to punch him the the ground, and grab him by the neck to lift him to into the air.

Raiden struggled for a few seconds, before he kicked Armstrong in the face, causing him to release him. Raiden grabbed his blade as he stood up. Armstrong sent a charged punch towards Raiden, who slashed at it, making him stagger back a few feet. He did the same with his other hand.

Armstrong looked at Raiden for a few seconds, before both his arms and torso turned black, and he rushed at Raiden, arms outstretched. Raiden slashed upwards at one of his arms, breaking his guard, before he stabbed him the stomach.

Armstrong's arms to his side, and he staggered back. He looked at Raiden for a second, before he yelled towards the sky, a his arms turned black once more.

He grappled with Raiden, his hand holding Raiden's and vice-versa. Both struggled to get the other off balance, until Raiden head-butted him, causing him to become dazzed. He grabbed the sword from Armstrong's stomach, and proceeded to slash the area above his heart until there was an opening.

When the opening appeared, Raiden thrust his hand inside, and grabbed his heart.

**(End OST)**

Armstrong coughed up some blood. "Well done, Jack." Raiden gripped his heart harder, causing him to groan in pain.

"Your dream dies with you." Raiden said. He was about to rip out his heart, before Armstrong stopped him.

"Maybe not..." Armstrong said. "You've guaranteed the status quo will go. War will continue as an institution. As an industry. Men will fight for reasons they don't understand. Causes they don't believe in..." He stopped as he coughed up more blood. "But at least i'll leave a worthy successor... You, Jack. You carve your own path. Use whatever methods you see fit. You don't let legal bull shit get in the way. And if it costs a few lives? So be it..."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a data chip. "I keep this on me at all times..." He said. "It's where Naruto came from.. and how to get there..." Raiden looked at the chip as he talked about it. "It doesn't contain his memories..." Armstrong said, looking at the unconscious Naruto. "But it will tell you what you need to know."

"Why do you have this? Why are you giving it to me?" Raiden asked.

"Because..." Armstrong said. "I guess that all of us... Hold regret for some of our past actions..." He handed the chip to Raiden, who took it.

Raiden patted him on the shoulder, before he ripped his heart out. It was more mechanical than muscel. It was made of a gray material, the veins connected to it looking more like wires than actual veins. He crushed it, spilling real blood.

Armstrong chuckled a bit. "Deep inside we're... Kindred spirits...You...And I..." With those final words, Senator Armstrong was dead.

Raiden took the his sword, and put it in the sheath on his back, before looking at the chip in his hand, and then looking towards Naruto. He stood there for a few minutes, before moving to pick up Naruto, and then find wolf.

** Somewhere in America.**

Naruto woke up in what seemed like a lab. He found that he was on a table, covered in some white sheet. He removed it, to see that his leg was back where it belonged.

Sighing in relief, he once again took note of his surroundings. His helmet was down, showing his entire face. The lab wasn't like the one Armstrong provided when he was damaged, no. It had a more... Safe feeling to it. He saw his HF Blade, repaired to it's prime, leaning on a wall next to him. He took it and strapped it to his side, before leaving the room.

He was walking through the halls of the unfamiliar building, trying to make out where he was before he herd a voice behind him.

"Ah, up and about I see." Turning around, Naruto saw a bald man looking at him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doktor." The man said with an accent.

"...I take it that's not your real name?" Naruto said.

"Well, yes. Rules say I cannot give out my real name to anyone not from the building. Anyway, come with me, we have something to show you." He said as he walked off. Naruto only looked at the man for a few seconds, before following him.

They entered a room full of computers. There were currently four people talking to each other about something.

"I think we should do it." A voice said, that Naruto knew was Raiden. "He has a right you know."

"Yes, yes, I know." A man who had a Russian accent said. "But the Bermuda Triangle?! I don't like this..."

"Calm down Boris." A woman said "All that stuff having to do with the area is a myth anyway. We should it."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't, Courtney." The man now identified as Boris said. "I'm just saying I don't like it."

"Yea, well, to bad. Hey Kevin, you find out how to do it yet?" Raiden asked.

The man he asked was dark skinned, and currently staring at a computer screen. "Yea I found it." He said. "Should be able to do it next week."

"Good." Raiden said.

Doktor cleared his throat, drawing attention to him.

"Gentlmen, women. Our guest is awake. Care to explain what is going on?" Doktor asked.

"I'll do it." Raiden spoke up, turning towards Naruto. "We've found your home."

"M-My home?" Naruto said.

"Yes." Boris spoke up. "And it's in the most dangerous part of the sea. That's it was never found before."

"A safe way opens up every few years..." Courtney spoke up. "We should be able to get you there in the next week."

"The good doctor there will fly you, while I secure a plane." Kevin said.

"You should be home in about a week." Raiden said.

Naruto stared at them for a few seconds. "Why are you helping me?" He asked.

Boris spoke up. "Raiden told us what Armstrong told him. How you were still a child... and how you helped Raiden defeat Armstrong. Think of it as a way of saying thank you."

"T-Thanks... I don't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything." Raiden said. "Just enjoy the building for the next week.

And that is what Naruto did.

Soon a week had passed. Kevin didn't get a plane like he hoped, but he did get a helicopter.

Right now, Naruto was standing in front of the helicopter, saying his goodbye's to Raiden and his team. The Doktor would fly him home, and then come back.

The trip itself wasn't terribly long, just boring. Nothing exciting happened, that is, until they saw land.

When Doktor said that he saw land, Naruto immediately looked out the window. He had to say, it was beautiful. No sign of human interference in the nature, it was left as it was. No pollution, and no towing skyscrapers.

When they landed, Naruto got out first. He felt as if something that was taken from him long ago, was returned. He was about to walk off, before he heard Doktor call out to him.

"Wait!" he shouted. Naruto turned around, seeing the Doktor carrying a coat and a backpack. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The people of this continent are not as advanced as we are. If they saw your body, they might either freak out and run away, or capture you and try to understand what you are." He said s he handed him the coat.

It was black, and had a hood. Some chains hung off the zipper and other parts of the coat as well. It went all the way down to his feet, so that it would cover his entire body if need be. He put it on, and found that it fitted him quit well. There was room for movement, but not to much that it got in the way.

"And this..." Doktor said., handing the backpack. "Is basic equipment for the maintenance of your body. You will find repair materials in there, as well as spare parts. You will have to make more yourself, i'm afraid. That's why it comes with your body's diagnostics."

The backpack was black as well to match the coat. It had many pockets, containing the spare parts and maintenance the Doktor told him was in it. There were no special decals on it, making a rather plain backpack. He put it on, and found that he would be able to move just as well with it off.

"Well, I must leave. Good luck with your journey here. I hope you find what your looking for." The Doktor said.

"Yea, thanks." Naruto said. "Goodbye, Doktor."

"You as well. May we meet again, Naruto." Doktor responded.

Naruto watched as the Doktor flew off in his helicopter, until he just became a dot on the horizon. Naruto turned towards the mainland, and started walking.

His search for who he is, had started.

**Story End!**

**Well, that was a long chapter. Broke my previous record of 5,000. Little important note here, my usual chapter length is 1,000 or 2,000 words. Long chapters like this are special and rare.**

**So, how did I do? Did I capture the end of the game well, or could it have used more work? Please tell me.**

**See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's companion and Konoha

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Now, a little explanation. An important thing will happen in this chapter, and it will affect Naruto in more than one way. I see it as an opportunity to show that Naruto still has a bit of humanity left in him, considering he has been a cyborg the whole time after the memory wipe, he doesn't remember being human. What happens in here, will bring him closer to his humanity.**

**Plus, I just wanted to add it in there. I always did want to do something like this, and it didn't really fit into my other story.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto was walking through a street in a city. He didn't know the name of it, but the locals kept calling it a village. There was mist everywhere, and Naruto cant really see very far in front of him, only about twenty feet.

He currently had his coat on, taking Doktor's advice and being extra careful to hide his body. He had the hood up, covering most of his face so that you could only see his mouth. The backpack full of parts hanging off his shoulders.

The reason he was in this village? It was the first sign of civilization he could see. He literally walked around for a few days before he found the village.

He walked into a park, seeing as somehow the mist was lighter there. As soon as he steeped onto the grass, he could see better. There were family's with children playing on little swing sets and slides. He smiled. It was a peaceful scene, something rare to find where he came from. He kept walking until he heard someone crying. Looking over, he saw a little girl. She was standing under a tree, and couldn't be older than five or six. She had black hair, and a small dress on.

Walking over, Naruto knelled down next the girl, and put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl sniffled and looked over at him. "Hey..." Naruto said. "What's the matter?"

The girl sniffled again. "K-Kira..." She said, pointing up into the tree. "S-Some mean boys t-threw her up there!"

Looking over to where she was pointing, Naruto saw a doll, possibly half the size of the little girl.

"Alright..." Naruto said. "Stay here." Naruto jumped into the tree, onto the branch next the doll. He grabbed it, and returned it to the wide eyed girl. "There you go."

"T-Thank you mister." She said. "Are you a ninja?"

"A ninja?" Naruto asked.

"Yea! You have to be! Only ninjas can jump as high as you did!" She said.

Naruto had to laugh a little at that. "No, i'm not a ninja. Where are your parents? I'm sure you want to see them, right?"

The little girl nodded, and started to lead Naruto through the park. Eventually, they reached two adults who looked like older versions of the little girl. After a few thanks from the family, Naruto left the park.

To bad the world outside wasn't like this.

**In Konoha.**

Minato Namikaze was currently in his Hokage office, having multiple Shadow Clones helping him with his paperwork. The clones would get the unimportant things, like maintaining parks and other buildings. He would deal with things that directly involved the ninja, like the defenses or the academy.

Of course, other things were also on his mind. It had been nine years since the disappearance of his son, Naruto. At first, they had just thought he had wandered off, he had a tendency to do that. But after hours of looking, they had not found him. A day passed, and he was declared missing. He would often send teams out of the village to look for any signs of him, he even had some teams search in the village. However, the result was always the same. Nothing would turn up.

When Jiraiya, Naruto's and Tsubaki's godfather, heard the news, he had dedicated a whole portion of his spy network to looking for him. However, even with there help, they had turned up nothing.

When Tsunade heard, she had offered to look as well. And Minato didn't have a problem with that, but apparently the council did. Particularly the civilian council. They had demanded that she stay and take over the hospital, rather than look for her godchild. Minato reminded them of their place, but eventually they won due to a vote.

Minato finished the paperwork, and returned home. He walked in the door of the Namikaze estate to be greeted by his wife, Kushina, and his now ten year old daughter, Tsubaki.

Kushina had reacted the same way he did to the whole situation, and had taken part in many search parties. Tsubaki, however, had not remembered her brother. She was only an infant at the time. Minato and Kushina had told her when she turned five. She was surprised, and a little sad. She seemed to think about something at that moment, before turning to both of them and proclaiming it was now her goal to meet her brother.

Minato smiled a little at that. She may be a little girl, but she was already an adult in his eyes. She would graduate the ninja academy in a week, and would officially begin her life.

He just wishes his son was here to celebrate with them.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto was walking through the streets of the mist filled village, looking for a place to stop for the night. Sure, he was a cyborg, but that didn't mean he liked to relax from time to time.

He was turning a corner when he met with eyes of a crowd. Or, it was more like a mob. And they were chasing a little girl who was holding a familiar doll. Looking closer, Naruto saw that it was the same girl from the park. She saw him as well, and ran behind him. He didn't move, he let the little girl run behind him.

The mob stopped in front of him. "Give us the little freak!" Someone from the mob shouted.

He rose an eyebrow to that. What were they talking about? He knelled down to the girl behind him.

"Why are they after you?" He asked.

"I-I don't know!" She said. "T-They just came to my house, and started chasing me. T-They killed my parents!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He turned towards the mob.

"What gives you the right to kill others..." He said.

"The little girl is freak!" The same man yelled out again. "She has a bloodline! If she lives, she'll kill us all!"

Naruto didn't know what a bloodline was, and he didn't need to know. The scared girl behind him told him all he needed to know, and he was prepared to act upon it. He handed the backpack to the little girl, reached for the zipper on his cloak, and began to unzip it.

"I don't care what she has..." He said, as the cloak fell around, revealing his body to the world. "Killing a child. You are the true evil here!" Naruto reached for his HF Blade at his side, and drew it, the familiar white lightning jumping off it as he unsheathed it.

The mob stared at Naruto, some scared, and some curious However, they didn't have much time to dwell on the being in front of them, as Naruto had rushed forward, cutting the head off the first man in the mob.

He sliced, stabbed, and cut. In a matter of seconds, the whole mob was dead. Naruto flicked the blood of his sword, and sheathed it. He turned to the wide eyed girl, and put his coat back on.

He grabbed his backpack from the girl, and started walking. The girl followed moments after.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"...Kazumie... Kazumi Ryukose..." She said.

"My names Naruto." He said. "Just out of curiosity, what is a bloodline?"

"I-I don't know... My parents never told me, and they never taught me that in school." Kazumie answered. "Um... Why does your body... Look like that?"

"...I'd rather not say." Naruto answered.

"Oh... Um, d-did you have to kill them?" She asked.

"Don't look." Naruto said, causing her to look away from the massacre. "If I didn't, they would have killed you."

"O-Oh..."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod no from the girl.

Naruto stayed silent, thinking about something. However, before he could come up with a conclusion, the girl spoke. "C-Can I come with you?"

"Why would you want to come with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you saved me from that mob, and you helped me earlier in the park. You seem like a nice person." She explained.

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes. "Alright..." He said. "I don't see why not."

"Thank you!" She said. "U-Um, are we going to leave?"

"We have to." He said. "I just killed a mob of civilians. There going to be hunting us."

"O-Okay..." She said.

"By the way..." Naruto suddenly asked. "Why do you carry that doll around everywhere?"

"Kira?" She said. "She was given to me by my parents. It was on my birthday..." Tears started to gather in her eyes.

Naruto noticed this. "You don't have to talk about if you don't want to." He said, gaining a nod from the girl. 'Poor thing. The death of her parents must have hit her harder than I thought. I should stay away from that subject.'

"Come on." Naruto said. "We're leaving the village."

"Okay..." She said, as she walked with him.

Naruto had just gained a new responsibility, and he would look after her. It was the least he could do.

**Story End!**

**I know I might have just shoehorned that in, but I always wanted to do a story where Naruto looks after someone. As I said before, it really doesn't fit in my other story.**

**On a completely unrelated note, who else sometimes finds themselves agreeing with Armstrong?**

**See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Learning!

**The next chapter of The Cyborgs Memories!**

**Q and A!**

**War O' The Willow: Yes, your are right. He doesn't know the value of a life, and it is touched upon in this chapter. Yes, I was trying to show he was merciless, and I see I could have done better with that. I appreciate your review, and will try to act upon it.**

**Story Start!**

It had been a week since the incident in the village, and Naruto quickly learnt that Kazumie was different than him in many ways. One was that she had to eat. She complained to him that she was hungry, and asked if Naruto could do anything for her. Naruto didn't understand, and had to sit through a five year old's explanation of what eating was. When he was sure he had it, he went into a nearby forest and brought back a dead deer. Kazumie complained that it wasn't cooked, and that she couldn't eat it. Naruto again asked what she meant, and then had to sit through another five year old's explanation. Once she was finished, Naruto used his sword and a piece of flint he found on the road to start a fire, and started cooking the deer. When he was done, it was burnt, but Kazumie eaten it anyway.

He also learned that for some reason, they had to stop every so often while Kazumie went behind a bush or tree to do... Something. When he asked what, she said she was using the bathroom. He asked what that was, only to get a giggle in response, and the question 'Don't you ever use the bathroom Mr. Naruto?'. Of course, he answered no, getting a confused look from Kazumie. She then did a little explanation on how a person needed to empty their body's every few hours. He didn't understand why, as far back as he could remember he never had to do that. The world was a confusing place.

Another thing he learnt was that every time night came, Kazumie would slow down, before asking if she could sleep. Naruto knew what sleeping was, but didn't understand why it was needed. He asked why, and he just got the answer 'Because i'm tired...'. He still didn't understand, but he stopped for the night in order to let her sleep. For some reason, she wouldn't go to sleep without the doll, Kira, by her side. Naruto just let it go, he didn't understand enough about her as it was.

They were, all the while, walking along a dirt road. It seemed to be the main one, as many carts had passed them by, some offering assistance. Naruto turned them down however, he didn't feel fatigue, he didn't need it. Kazumie had begun to ride on his shoulders a while back, saying she was tired again. He asked if she wanted to sleep, getting a no in response. They didn't know where they were headed, and Kazumie had asked Naruto many times. In hindsight, maybe they should have asked the carts where the road led. Oh well, it didn't matter now, they still had a while to go before they hit anywhere.

A few days had passed before they finally hit civilization. It was a large city, or village as the native people would call it. It was a feat of construction, the very village itself being built inside the mountains that made it. The two were about to enter the village before they were stopped by what seemed to be guards. They jumped down in front of them, and one of them directly spoke towards Naruto.

"What business do you have in Kumo?" The guard asked.

Naruto stayed silent for a bit, which set the guards off a little bit. "I'm just passing through." Naruto answered.

The guard nodded, and let him in, but not before turning and whispering something to the other guard. "Have the Raikage send some ninja ti watch them." He whispered. Naruto heard it, however. He didn't dwell on it, he told the truth.

He walked through the village, Kazumie still on his shoulders, holding her doll close. Naruto was admiring the village, looking at the mountains surrounding him. It seemed that every house and shop was built inside one, and the way they did it was so perfect, that you wouldn't be able to tell unless the windows were there.

Kazumie was doing the same. She had never been to another village before, and she was excited. She was hoping up and down on her guardian's shoulders in excitement. She wanted nothing more than to explore this new village.

Naruto made his way to the nearest park. He often finds himself exploring each new village he enters, and wanting to see everything. He may not understand everything, but he at least has a healthy curiosity. The park he visited was like any other. It had it's share of grass and plants, and a play-set for small children.

He didn't really see anything that interested him, but due to Kazumie's begging, he let her go play on the play-set. As she played, he waited on a nearby bench, and watched. He knew of the ninja following him, he saw them from time to time as they followed him. It was understandable, with his coat he would look suspicious. But, that didn't mean he would be on guard just in case.

He looked over to Kazumie, and saw that she was playing with a stray cat. She would pet it, and let it play with her doll. It was... Nice, he would say. He looked away once more to look for threats. He would often try to find threats when he was alone, or with anyone else. It was a habit, from his past working with Armstrong. He would kill on his order, and he would do it. All the while, he would feel nothing as he did it.

After all, he didn't know the difference between life and death. He never needed to learn it.

He looked back towards Kazumie, to see her surrounded by a group of boys, about ten years in age, Kazumie was on her knees, her head down, and seemed to be crying.

Naruto was by her side in an instant. Once the boys saw him, they ran away.

"Kazumie..." He said. "Why are you crying?"

Kazumie sniffed a little bit. "T-They k-killed the c-cat!" She sobbed.

Looking over, Naruto saw the cat. It was indeed dead, it had a stab wound in it's neck. One of the boys must have been carrying a small blade with them, probably a knife. Naruto looked in the direction the boys ran off, reaching for the sword under his coat. Kazumie must have seen him, because she grabbed his arm. Naruto shot her a questioning gaze.

"D-Don't..." She said. "Don't go after them."

"Why not?" Naruto asked. "Don't you want me to kill them for what they did to the cat?"

"N-No!" She said. "Killing is wrong! You can't just go around and kill anyone who wronged you!"

Naruto let go of the blade, and looked towards where the boys ran.

"Besides..." She said. "The village will deal with them. And, if they don't, there moms will!"

Naruto heard her, but kept looking on. "Killing is... Bad?" He whispered to himself.

"C-Come on..." Kazumie said. "Shouldn't we go find a place to sleep? I want to get away from here..."

Naruto snapped out of his stupor, and looked towards Kazumie. He then grabbed her hand, and led her away.

He still had a lot to learn about the world.

**Story End!**

**Yea! Character development!**

**Naruto learned some new things in this chapter. Will he act upon them?**

**See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wave!

**Alright, it's time for the next chapter!**

**Q and A!**

**God of the No-Deaths: He'll meet them, but the impact of it will not be revealed until later chapters.**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED. THE QUALITY MAY BE LACKING A BIT. SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**Story start!**

It had been a few days since Naruto had arrived in Kumo. He would have left earlier if Kazumie didn't wan't to stay. During those days, he and Kazumie had explored the village, seeing new sights and meeting new people. During one of their walks, Naruto had walked a bit to close to, from what he could tell, the training grounds. In fact, he went inside the training grounds thinking they were parks for Kazumie to play in, as he didn't want her going to the other one because of the incident.

When he found a good spot, he had let Kazumie play. They had stayed there for a few hours, before Naruto heard something running towards him. He turned around to see a red haired girl, probably a teenager if he guessed right, running towards him with her sword drawn. When she got close, she had swung at him.

"Think you can spy on us, huh?!" She had yelled at him.

At the time, Naruto would have pulled his own sword out. However, he had remembered what Kazumie had said the other day, and it stopped him. He went with evading every slash. As he was doing it, he could hear more people moving towards him. The first was a white haired boy with a sucker in is mouth. He had worried look on his face. The second was a blonde haired girl, about the same age as the other two. Her hair reached her shoulders, and despite what was going on, she had a bored look on her face. The third one was a bit older than the others. She had blonde hair that went into a ponytail, reaching the middle of her back. She had a look of curiosity on her face.

The white haired one and the one with the ponytail had asked the one who was attacking him to stop. She had ignored them and continued her assault. Naruto had decided that it went on for long enough, and caught her blade.

The red haired one eyes widened at that. Of course, it wasn't every day someone could catch your blade with their bare hand. The other ones with them had also widened their eyes.

That was when a large man had come into the clearing. He saw what Naruto had done, and asked him how he could do that. Naruto just looked at him in confusion. Couldn't people do this like he could? He had voiced that question, getting a raised eyebrow from the large man. He had asked for his name and why he was there. Naruto told him the truth, seeing no reason to lie.

It was at that moment that Kazumie had come back to Naruto. She asked what was happening. Naruto just told her it was nothing to worry about, and picked her up and said goodbye to the man who had introduced himself as B.

After that day, Naruto had been returning to the training ground. Over time, he had learned that the others name were Omoi, Samui, Karui, and Yugito. Karui never seemed to trust him, while the others had warmed up to him. Samui, however, he couldn't figure out. She just seemed to be... bored all the time. He couldn't tell why.

He would have to say that he had made some friends at the village, but as the time passed, Naruto decided he had to go. They never questioned why, they just accepted that he needed to leave for some reason.

He had already said goodbye to the group of people. Karui looked a bit sad at his departure, but kept her tough act up. Omoi had said goodbye, and for some reason, went into a really complicated scenario of what could happen when he left. Samui just said be, with not much emotion in her voice. B had also said goodbye, but in a weird rap.

So this is where he was now, walking along a path towards who knows where. Kazumie was playing with her doll as they walked on. It had been a week or two since they left Kumo, and they were now entering a country called Wave. he had learned the name from a passing wagon, which had offered him a ride. He was going to refuse, but then he remembered about how Kazumie would get tired sooner or later. He accepted.

They had been in the wagon for a few hours before leaving, the man telling him that was as far as he could go. Naruto nodded, and took Kazumie with him as he left the wagon. She had fallen asleep during the trip, and wouldn't wake up any time soon. He carried her in his arms as he walked.

They soon arrived in a town. The town, in simple terms, was run down. The buildings were falling apart and they were people on the streets. The people looked as if they were starving, and some were even rummaging through some garbage. Hell, there were even some dead bodies in the alleyways.

He was glad that Kazumie was asleep. She shouldn't see this. Naruto may not know much, but he did know that citizens shouldn't be living like this. In America, it was Armstrong's dream to make peoples lives better, and he followed him for that. But, even if he had to kill, he never let his enemy suffer, like some of what these people were doing.

He heard a scream from a nearby alleyway. He ran towards the source, to find a women surrounded by, what looked like, three thugs, all holding swords. He heard one of them chuckle.

"Well boys, look who we found..." One of them said. "It's that bridge builders girl."

"Yea..." The second one said. "Let's kill her now. Gato will reward us if we do."

"Hold on." The third said. "I say we take her. Beside, she has a nice body..." A lecherous grin on his face.

That was enough for Naruto. He didn't understand what the last one said, but he did understand that they wanted to hurt the women. Setting Kazumie down, he ran in the alley.

The thugs were about to close in, until one of them fell to the ground unconscious. The others looked to see a man in a black cloak. He grabbed the throat of one thug by the throat, and pushed him into a wall. The thug fell to the ground. The last one, having more time, grabbed his sword and swung at Naruto. Naruto blocked it with his arm, shocking the thug and the women, before uppercutting the man in the chin. The man fell to the ground, and like his friends, was also unconscious.

Naruto looked at there prone bodies. The only thing that stopped him from killing the thugs, was what Kazumie had told him. He knew it might come back to bite him in the ass, but he didn't care. He turned towards the women, and extended his hand. She looked at him for a second, before taking it.

"T-Thank you..." She said.

"Why did no one help you?" Naruto said.

"U-Um... Well, my father did hire ninjas to guard us." She said.

"Then where are they?" Naruto asked.

"They went to train." She said

Naruto looked at her for a second, before going back and picking up Kazumie.

"Well..." He said. "I hope that their training is important."

He was about to walk off, before he felt the women's hand on his arm. "Wait! I didn't get to thank you."

"You don't have to." Naruto said.

"Nonsense!" She said. "You just might have saved my life! I have to thank you." She said, as she was pulling him... Somewhere. Naruto could have resisted, but if he did he might hurt the women.

"My names Tsunami, by the way." She said.

"...Naruto. This is Kazumie." Naruto said.

"Is she yours?" Tsunami asked.

"...No. I'm just looking after her." Naruto answered.

Questions like that were asked, and Naruto answered with as little as he could. It wasn't that he didn't trust the women, he was just use to that. They had walked for a few hours, before coming to a small house.

Tsunami had pulled him inside. It was at this time that Kazumie had woken up. She asked where they were, and Naruto explained. She smiled at him before sitting in his lap and playing with her doll.

Tsunami had disappeared somewhere in the house. Naruto looked around the room, finding many portraits of different people. There was a portrait of Tsunami with a man and a child. It was a family portrait, nothing special. The other was just the man on his knees, his hands on the boys shoulder. They were both holding fishing poles. There were many pictures like that around the room.

A few minutes had passed, and the door opened revealing a white haired man with a mask and one of his eyes covered entering the house, followed by three others. The first was a boy, he had black hair and wore a blue shirt with white shorts. He had a sort of melancholy look on his face. The second was a pink haired girl with a red battle dress. She seemed to be tired, but it didn't stop her from staring at the black haired boy. The third was another girl, she had red hair, a red and blue jumpsuit, and three whisker marks on each side of her face. She was smiling as she entered the house.

It didn't take long for the white haired man to notice him, but when he did, he voiced his thoughts.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"... Naruto... I was dragged here by Tsunami." Naruto said.

The white haired mans eyes widened, before he shook his head and returned to normal. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the red haired girl looked at him as soon as he said his name.

"W-Well, nice to meet you. Who's the little girl?" The white haired man asked.

Kazumie looked up from her doll, and smiled. "I'm Kazumie!"

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Kakashi." Kakashi said. "And this is my team. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"Hi!" Tsubaki said.

Sasuke just looked in his direction, and nodded.

"Yea, nice to meet you as well." Naruto said.

"Alright!" Tsunami said from in the house. "Dinners ready!" She walked out with the meal in her hands, and upon spotting Kakashi, greeted him.

"By the way, where is Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

"He should be home any minute now. He went to work on the bridge." Tsunami explained.

Kakashi nodded, and proceeded to sit down at the table with his genin. Kazumie and Naruto had also joined them.

As everyone ate their meal, Kakashi looked towards Naruto.

'He has the same name as Minato's son. Could he be... No, he's to old.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto just looked at the meal in front of him. He didn't need to eat, so he didn't need to be fed. Apparently, the pink haired girl had noticed it, and voiced her question.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked.

Naruto shifted his gaze over towards Sakura. "I don't need to." He answered.

"You mean your not Hungry?" Tsubaki asked.

"No. I just don't need to." Naruto said.

"Everyone needs to eat. Why not you?" Kakashi asked.

Before Naruto could speak, Kazumie had answered. "He doesn't eat at all. He doesn't do a lot of things." She said in a giggle.

Before she could say anything else, Naruto stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and giving her a hard look. It was at this moment that a man entered the house. He was old, and had the distinct smell of alcohol on him.

"Bad news." The man said. "The bridge might take longer than expected to build."

"And why is that, Tazuna?" Kakashi asked.

"The workers are to afraid, what with Gato and all." Tazuna answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kakahsi answered.

"Hey." Tazuna said, looking in Naruto's and Kazumie's direction. "Who are they."

"Father." Tsunami spoke up. "That's Naruto. He saved me from some of Gato's thugs."

"Really?" He asked getting a nod. "Well, I don't know how to thank you, but your welcome to stay the night."

Naruto was about to refuse, before he felt a tug on his arm. Looking over, he saw the pleading eyes of Kazumie. He sighed. "...Fine, we'll stay."

"Good. It's the least I can do to thank you." Tazuna said. "By the way, where's Inari?"

"He went to his room after Tsubaki's outburst." Tsunami said. "He hasn't come out yet."

"Oh. Well, i'll bring him his dinner then." Tazuna said.

The afternoon following was filled with talk, questions and answers. Once the day was over, everyone went to bed. Naruto and Kazumie had gotten their own rooms, along with the genin. Kakashi, however, stayed up to read to his book. He was taken away from it, however, when he heard someone call his name. He looked over to see Tsubaki.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Kakashi asked.

"Um. That man, do you think he's..." Tsubaki started, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"No, Tsubaki. He was to old. Your brother would be fourteen by now, not twenty-one." He said.

"O-Okay..." Tsubaki said.

"Now go to sleep. You'll need the energy." Kakashi said.

"Right." Tsubaki said as she went to her room.

Kakashi sighed. "It's going to be a long couple of days."

**Story End!**

**Sorry if this seems sloppy, but it was rushed. Pleas understand that not all chapters will have the quality of this one, they will get better.**

**Now, I've been thinking. Should I make Naruto go insane, like Raiden did?**

**See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: Time in Wave!

**Time for the next Chapter!**

**Not getting a real clear answer from you guys. I'm going to set up a poll, it's better that way.**

**Q and A!**

**Random guy: The Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto's soul, so yes. He is still there.**

**A Reader: To other ninjas? Well, id say that his sword skills are close to kage, but not there. He has a ways to go before he is the best. Naruto doesn't have a ninja run, so he would be genin or chunin in speed. His hand to hand would be about jonin or chunin. Hope that answers the question. NO HE IS NOT THE MOST POWERFUL BEING ON THE PLANET. Thought I would put that out there.**

**actionliker: No metal chin. His face looks normal.**

**anime-death-angel: You sadistic little fuck, I like you.**

**Zero Sparda: Did I mention you people have great ideas?**

**zero: I might. Keep in mind, no lemons. It's not just the moral standing, but i'm pretty sure that all cyborgs get their reproductive organs taken away. Yea, not pretty.**

**jameswesker: Well, i like to see it as a child stuck in a mans body. Know what I mean?**

**War O' The Willow: You didn't come off as rude. In fact, I appreciate your criticism.**

**Story Start!**

The day started like any other. Naruto would check his pack as soon as light came, and take out a special cleaner that Doktor gave him. It wasn't a spray, or liquid, rather it was a rag. But, it was a special rag. Whenever he used it, it would clean off any dirt and grim that accumulated during the previous day. He would then unlock his blade. He usaully didn't lock it at all, but given the circumstances, he decided it was best. He would inspect the blade, looking for any imperfections or dents. Once he fixed an he saw, he would continue on to clean it with the same rag Doktor had given him.

Now, this sounds like a quick process, but in reality, it took a few hours. Unlocking the blade took long enough, fixing the dents and whatnot added even more time. When he was finished, Kazumie had awoken as well. Once she got dressed, Naruto followed her out the door with his coat on.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted with the sight of all the genin, Kakashi, Tsunami, and Tazuna sitting at the table. Naruto and Kazumie joined them. Naruto told Tsunami not to give him any food, reminding her that he did not need to eat. They sat in silence, until Kakashi spoke.

"Alright, we have a few more days until we have to face Zabuza again." He said. "We need to increase your training. As soon as you three master tree walking, were moving on to water walking, got it?"

They all nodded.

"Yea!" Tsubaki said. "Zabuza won't have a chance when were done!"

"Um..." Kazumie spoke up." Who's Zabuza?"

"Oh, right." Kakashi said. "I guess you two should know as long as your here. Zabuza is a missing-nin from Kiri. He tried to usurp the Mizukage. He was hired to kill Tazuna here, and prevent him from building the bridge."

"Oh." Kazumie said.

"By the way..." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto. "What kind of sword is that?"

Naruto looked towards where Kakashi's gaze was. In his hurry to come downstairs, he had forgotten to hide it, and was in the open for everyone to see. Kakashi's question had also gotten the attention of the genin and Kazumie. He had never told the little girl, as she had not asked.

Naruto looked back towards Kakashi. "Why are you so curios?"

"It's just a strange sword." Kakashi answered honestly. "I was wondering if it was special."

"Yea." Sakura spoke up. "Most blades don't look like that."

It was true. If anything, his sword looked a bit more like Sam's Marusama blade, just with a different color scheme.

"Naruto?" Kazumie asked, gaining his attention. "Can you tell us? IYou've never told me anything about it."

Naruto looked into her eyes, before sighing. He might regret this later. Grabbing the blade by the sheath, he held it up for everyone to see.

"You're right." He said. "It's not normal. My blade is a High Frequency Blade, or HF Blade for short." He grabbed the handle, and started to unsheathe it, the white lightning coming off it as he did. "It can basically cut through anything."

"It looks dull to me..." Tsubaki said.

"That's because the blade doesn't need to be sharp." He said, getting looks of curiosity from everyone. "Like the name suggests, it vibrates at high frequencies. The vibration is where the cutting power comes from."

"Truly a devastating weapon." Kakashi said.

"That's so cool!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Tsubaki..." Sakura sighed. "Calm down. I know what your thinking, you want one too, don't you? Those have to be hard to make."

"They can't be that hard..." Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't know." Naruto said. "I didn't make it. It was given to me."

"Say..." Tazuna spoke up. "You said that blade can cut anything. Like, _anything. _Right?" Naruto nodded. "Alright. How about you come work for me on the bridge. Don't worry, i'll pay you. You look like you don't have much money anyway."

Tazuna was right. He didn't have much, and the coat he was wearing could use a repair. Maybe Kazumie's cloths too. Plus, he was also getting tired of hunting for her all the time. He didn't hate it per say, it just got old from time to time. With the money he would ear, he could perhaps buy her some food instead of hunting.

"Alright." Naruto said. "I'll do it."

"Excellent. Always good to have more help." Tazuna said.

"Alright then." Kakashi said. "Team, follow me. We still have some training to do."

As Kakashi got up, the genin followed, leaving Tazuna, Naruto, and Kazumie in the house.

"We'll leave for the bridge in a few minutes. I suggest you leave the little girl here." Tazuna said.

"But I want to go!" Kazumie complained.

"I think it would be better if you didn't come, Kazumie." Naruto said, getting a pout from the girl.

"Fine..." She said.

**Team Seven.**

"Alright team." Kakash said. "You already have tree walking down, so i'm moving you up to a more advanced exercise. Water Walking."

"Water Walking?" Sakura asked. "Is that the same as Tree Walking?"

"Well, yes and no. "You do walk on the water. but the way you go about it is different." Kakashi explained. "You see, instead of maintain a constant flow of chakra, you need to keep changing it due to how the water is flowing."

"So, just keep applying chakra in different values?" Sasuke asked.

"In simple terms." Kakashi answered.

"Alright!" Tsubaki shouted. "I bet i'll get this down on the first try!"

Tsubaki ran out to the water, Her teammates warning her to take it slow. Of course, she ignored them. The moment she stepped on the water, her feet were held in place for a few seconds, before she fell through.

She sprang back up through the water, watching her sensei chuckle as she swam back to them.

"I suggest you take it slow." He said. "You need to work your way up."

"Whatever." Tsubaki said. "Lets just keep working at it!"

Kakashi smiled a bit as he watched her try again, only to sink one more time. Her teammates were doing a better job than her, Sakura was walking farther than them, and staying afloat due to her small chakra system. Sasuke managed to stay afloat longer than Tsubaki, but not by much. He fell after a few minutes.

He kept smiling. This team would go far with this determination.

**Kazumie.**

Naruto and Tazuna had left a few minutes ago, and Kazumie was bored. She had nothing to do! Right now she was sitting in the living room, waiting for something to happen. She wanted to be with Naruto, at least he was fun to tease about his ignorance. Plus, he was fun to be with, she would admit.

"Oh, Kazumie." Tsunami said, appearing from the kitchen. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Mister Naruto went with the old guy." She said as she hugged her doll, Kira. "I wasn't allowed to go."

"well..." Tsunami said with a smile. "That just gives you time to play, doesn't it?"

"Yea..." Kazumie said, as she put her doll in her lap. "But Kira isn't enough."

Tsunami giggled at that. "Well, I think I the solution for that."

Tsunami walked up the stairs. She came back down a few moments later with a little boy following her. He had black hair covered by a hat. He was about a few years older than Kazumie.

"Kazumie..." Tsunami said. "This is Inari. Why don't you two play together?"

Kazumie went up to Inari, and looked at him for a second, before extending a hand.

"Hi!" She said, excited. "I'm Kazumie. Nice to meet you!"

Inari looked at the hand for a few seconds, before grabbing it.

"I'm Inari." He said, his voice sounding a little bit empty. "Nice to meet you."

"Come on!" Kazumie said. "Let me introduce you to Kira!"

Tsunami watched as Kazumie pulled Inari with her to the living room. She smiled, she might have found a way to make her son happy again.

**Naruto and Tazuna.**

Naruto and Tazuna had arrived at the bridge. They had left Kazumie at the house, Tazuna saying that the bridge was to dangerous for someone her age.

Naruto had been put to work, using his sword to cut up the materials needed for the bridge. He wasn't sure at first, his sword was meant for fighting, not building. He had relented though. He has also participated in carrying the supplies to the builders. He would carry tons of them, the weight of all of them combined far exceeding human possibilities. The workers were surprised, of course. But after seeing him do it so many times, they just started to accept it.

They had been at this for a few hours. From what Tazuna had said, with his help the bridge would be completed early. The men seemed happy at that fact. Apparently they wanted to finish the bridge just as fast, if not faster than Tazuna. It made him curios.

"Tazuna..." Naruto said, gaining his attention. "What's so important about this bridge?"

"Oh? You don't know?" He asked, receiving a no from Naruto. "Well, you see, i'm building this bridge so my country can be free."

"Free?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Tazuna answered. "You see, my country is poor. Very poor. A long time ago, probably a few years, we were hit with an economic depression. We would have done anything to get out of it. And that's when he came..."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Gato." Tazuna answered. "When he first arrived, we let him in with open arms. We heard of his business achievements, and we thought he came to help. He bought a few of the ports, nothing special. But as time past, he bought them all, before moving in towards the main land and buying all the shops we had. After that, he had raised the prices so high, some of us had to steal. Then, he took our homes, leaving us to live on the streets."

'Gato..." Naruto thought to himself. 'What kind of man does this?'

"That's why i'm building my bridge." Tazuna continued. "With this, trade will become open to the other villages. With this bridge, Gato will be put out of business. And we can have our lives back."

Naruto listened, paying attention to every detail. He came to a decision.

He would help these people, in any way he can.

**Story End!**

**Whew! That took long enough. Glad I got this out there.**

**I'm going to speed things up a bit, so the next chapter will have a time skip.**

**Now, same challenge from my other story! If you could give THIS Naruto a theme song, what would it be. Any song is accepted. The winner will get ten worthless points! Isn't that exciting!**

**Plus, anyone else play the new Jetstream DLC? I have two words to say about it.**

**FUCKING. AWESOME!**

**See Ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bridge Battle

**Time for the next chapter!**

**Q and A!**

**ero-sennin56: Well, when you put it that way, I guess not. It might be hidden under stuff, which by far is a better alternative. But, if they are cut off, I think I would rather go with Nano-machines. I'm not saying there won't be a pairing, just that theirs no lemons. I have an absolute rule against putting lemons in stories. It's mostly a moral thing.**

**Snake eyes: His body won't be revealed now, but later.**

**dracohalo117: I don't know yet. Keep in mind, like my other story, i;m making this up as i go.**

**AstralJean: Oh don't worry, I don't intend for him to go home... yet.**

**Random guy: Gotta find out who he is somehow. And since no one else knows, I see no alternative.**

**Poll Results!**

**Should Naruto go insane like Raiden did in this story?**

**Yes: 23**

**No: 7**

**Yes has won out, but I am not without compromise. Naruto will get close to insane, but not completely until something... _Dramatic_ happens**

**Challenge results.**

**1. Snake eyes with Calling to the night. 10 points!**

**2. ********animecollecter with i'm my own master now. **8 Points!

**3. ****Random guy with Collective consciousness.** 5 points!  


**FUN FACT: You know what I just realized. SAMUel. RAIden. SAMU+RAI=SAMURAI. Samuel is a Samurai. Mind. Blown.**

**I have two new story challenges on my profile. Message me if you want one!**

**Story Start!**

It had been a week since Naruto and Kazumie had come to Wave. Over the course of the week, Naruto had been helping build the bridge. With his help, the bridge had progress was going ahead of schedule, due to be finished in a week or two. Tazuna had yet to pay him, saying he would pay him when he was finished. It was his way of keeping Naruto there.

Kazumie and Inari had become quick friends. You would often see the two playing with each other every chance they got. It brought a smile to many faces, but none more that Tsunami. She had hoped the little girl would make her son happy again, and she was right.

Kakashi had recovered, and took an active part in guarding Tazuna. He would follow him and Naruto to the bridge to be on lookout. He was surprised at first, when he saw Naruto carrying all the stiff he did. He quickly got used to it though.

The genin team had continued their training. Sakura, with her small amount of chakra, had completed the water walking exercise first. Sasuke followed, which only served to anger Tsubaki. Not one to lose, Tsubaki had pushed herself until she could get it down as well. It took longer for her, but she managed to do it. The three had been practicing ever since to master it.

Since then, things have been fine, except the little incident where Tsubaki had gotten herself lost in the woods. She made it back however, telling the others about a black haired boy named Haku that she had met. The bridge was nearing completion, and the genin were ready to fight against this 'Zabuza' character. Currently. Naruto, Tazuna, Kakashi and his team were preparing to leave. Naruto had his coat and sword, ready for the possible battle he was told about. Of course, when he asked to come along, he was directed with some questions as to why. His reply was simple.

"Ever since I can remember, I was taught that all men had a right to be free. And even though my former... caretaker went about it the wrong way, I still believe in his ideal."**  
**

Tazuna accepted his answer, and offered up his thanks. The genin had mixed reactions. Sakura, apparently the brains of the group, seemed to think about it. Sasuke glanced at him before returning to what he was doing. Tsubaki, however, had a different reaction than the others. She seemed to look at him with something akin to admiration. Kakashi had told him it was a good ideal, one he wished would come to be true in the future.

When they left the house, Kazumie had begged to come with him. She had never been away from Naruto that much, and the continued separation started to annoy her. She wanted to ride on his shoulders again! Naruto had told her that she needed to stay, so that she would be safe. She pouted, but ultimately followed his order.

That was something as well. In the past, Naruto wouldn't have cared if she went with him. But, as time passed, he found that he would rather keep her away from violence. He didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do.

The group of six headed out shortly after that. the genin team and Kakashi would make conversation with each other and Tazuna, as Naruto hung in the back. He could see the Tsubaki character glancing back at him every now and then, and he didn't know why. He ignored it, for the most part. If it was important, she would say something, as all people he knew did.

For Tsubaki, she was glancing at Naruto for a number of reasons. Not only for the fact that he shared the same name as her missing brother, but in admiration and curiosity. Admiration for his ideals, something she had been thinking about as well, and curiosity in the way he fights. As a rule, being the Hokage's daughter, she would have many people after her head. Because of that, her parents not only trained her to fight, but to recognize any fighting style and now how to counter it. But his style, she couldn't figure out. He carried himself like a samurai, but he was reserved. Samurai were mostly known for their tendency to challenge anyone who could fight. But Naruto, he didn't. The way he walked, he didn't make a sound when his feet hit the floor, something that confused her. If he was warrior, then why was he so quite on his feet? She would be pondering this until they reached the bridge.

Once the group reached the bridge, they were greeted with a horrifying sight. Tazuna's workers, instead of working, were all lying on the ground. Whether they were dead or unconscious was unknown. They ran to them, hoping to find one that was awake so they could tell them them what happened.

They searched for a few seconds, before Tazuna called all of them o him.

He had fond a man, who was barley holding on by the looks of him.

"What happened?!" Tazuna asked the man.

"I-I don't know." The man weakly said. "W-We were working on the bridge, when suddenly this fog came in. T-Then, we all started falling to the floor. We don't know w-what happened, there were no visible wounds."

That sent Kakashi and the genin off. "Everyone gather around Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled to his students. They all complied, getting in defensive positions around the old man. Naruto, even though it wasn't directed towards him, still did what he said, while gripping the handle of his sword.

"Well, well, well..." A voice said from the mist. "If it isn't Kakashi and his little brats. Long time no see." The voice taunted. "Did you call for backup? I don't see a headband on the man with you."

They didn't respond. They knew he was playing with them.

"No answer? Too bad." Multiple shadows could be seen in the mist. "Guess i'll have to kill you then."

The mist dissipated just enough to show ten men. However, all the men looked the same, and even had the same weapon. This confused Naruto, but it not deter him. Next to him, he could see that the boy, Sasuke, was shaking. Out of fear or excitement he didn't know. He just hoped it was the latter.

"Oh, is the mighty Uchiha scared?" The ten men said at once.

Kakashi turned to his student. "Sasuke..." Sasuke turned his head towards him. "Show him why."

Sasuke smirked, turning back to the ten men. "I'm trembling with excitement."

Sasuke vanished from his spot, reappearing a few seconds later. All the men fell to the ground, exploding in water, greatly confusing Naruto.

"Hmph..." The voice said. "Seems you trained the uchiha well... But, what about your friend?"

Naruto, due to his enhanced hearing, was able to pick up the sound of something coming at him. He unsheathed his blade in time to block a huge sword.

Naruto, looking past the sparks his blade was creating, took in the enemy's appearance. He was a large man, his face covered by bandages. He looked towards the mans blade, seeing his sword had only cut half way through.

"So..." The man said. "The stranger has some skill..."

"...I take it you're Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, you guessed right." Zabuza pulled his blade away, Naruto watching as it repaired itself. "You almost broke my sword. Too bad for you, it can repair itself."

"Zabuza..." Kakashi spoke up. "I take it your here for the bridge builder?"

"Heh, another correct guess." Zabuza said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Kakashi spoke up.

"Yea, well, too bad." Zabuza looked into the mist. "Haku! Take care of the brats!"

"Yes, Zabuza!" A voice called out.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled out.

Sakura didn't have time to respond as Tsubaki and Sasuke were attacked by a man in a mask. Taking the opportunity she led Tazuna to a safe spot away from the fighting.

Kakashi moved next to Naruto, staring down Zabuza. "Well Zabuza, it seems your outnumbered." Kakashi said.

"Hm. Not for long." Kakashi felt something coming at him from behind. He turned to see a clone of Zabuza coming at him. He jumped out of the way in time to dodge a sword swing.

"Sending clones after me?" Kakshi said. "You know they won't last long."

"Not this one..." Zabuza said. "I've put as much chakra into that as I could. Trust me, by no means is it weak."

As if to prove a point, the clone charged at Zabuza once more and swung his sword. Kakashi jumped out the way, and stabbed it with a kunai. To his surprise tough, the clone didn't melt into a puddle of water, it stayed where it was.

"What did I tell you?" Zabuza taunted. "It's not a weak clone." He turned towards Naruto. "It's been a while since I actually fought anyone with a sword. You'd be surprised how rare sword users are these days."

Naruto didn't say anything. He just stared at Zabuza as he he readied his blade, white sparkling with electricity as he held it.

"Interesting sword by the way." Zabuza said. "No other blade has been able to cut mine like that."

Again Naruto stayed silent. He had been trained to ignore the talk of his enemies, as they usually just did it catch you off guard.

Zabuza sighed. he clearly wouldn't get anything out of the man in front of him. He also readied his blade. "Alright then. Show me how good you are with that."

**Tsubaki and Sasuke.**

Tsubaki and Sasuke were in a difficult situation. The man in the mask had obviously trained for far longer than they did, and it showed. They couldn't even get close to the guy! Plus, his strange ice jutsu were also difficult to deal with.

Right now, the man in the mask was sending ice spike after ice spike at them, and it was wearing them down. Sasuke had looked over at Tsubaki, seeing she was doing the same as her.

"Tsubaki!" Sauske said, getting her attention. "I'll distract him, you use that jutsu your dad taught you!"

Tsubaki nodded. Sasuke turned his attention back towards the masked man, and weaved through a few hand-signs.

_"Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" _He yelled.

Multiple fireballs were fired from Sasuke's mouth towards the man. The man had to dodge each one of them, resulting in his jutsus to stop. Whike he was dodging, he heard a noise coming from behind him, and looked over to Tsubaki holding a spiraling sphere of chakra in her hand.

_"Rasengan!" _Tsubaki shouted as she hit her target.

The man was launched a few feet back on his feet. On his chest you could see a mark that looked like a spiral.

"Good job Tsubaki!" Sasuke shouted.

"You too!" Tsubaki shouted back.

"Well..." The man said. "I didn't want to do this, but Zabuza has ordered me to kill you. I have to put aside my emotions."

A cold wind started to pick up in the area, as the Man started to make more hand-signs. Suddenly, mirrors of ice formed from the air around Tsubaki and Sasuke. The man steped into a mirror, his image replacing theirs.

"Tsubaki..." Sasuke said.

"Yes..." Tsubaki asked.

"I think we should come up with a plan, and fast." He said.

"Pleas do. I have nothing!" She said back.

"Now..." The man said. "It's time I finished this."

**Kakashi.**

Kakashi had to admit, even though it was clone, it was still a tough opponent. Hell, he was sure that it was as strong as Zabuza himself, just a little lacking in speed and strength. Kakshi would send a jutsu at the clone, and the clone would send another to counter, before running in to try and bisect him.

It was annoying.

Now, the two were engaged in a battle of blades. Kakashi's kunai against the clones sword. Of course, he had an advantage. His blade being smaller meant he could move around easier, and he intended to use that to its fullest potential.

The clone swung at Kakshi's neck, trying to decapitate him. This was his chance. He ducked under the blade, the clone of Zabuza being forced to follow as it soared through the air. Kakashi got in close, before stabbing the clone with his kunai in the clones chest.

When he pulled back, it seemed as if the clone didn't even register it. He watched as the wound healed itself as the clone turned back towards him.

'So, not only is it strong, it can also heal itself...' Kakashi thought. 'I have to admit, rather ingenious of Zabuza.'

The clone charged once more.

**Naruto and Zabuza.**

The two were engaged in a battle of blades. Naruto would swing, and Zabuza would dodge, and vice versa. Zabuza would block a few of his swings with his blade, but tried to avoid it. Naruto's blade would cut into his, only stopping because of his blades enhanced properties, making it near impossible to break. He would wait to block another swing again, as his blade went on to repair itself. Zabuza had not used his jutsu for a reason. He rarely got to fight another sword user, and he would not wast his fun by using cheap jutsu to kill his opponent. There was a certain honor in fighting another swordsman, and he wouldn't throw away his honor to win.

Naruto himself was, admittedly, trying not to kill the man. If what he heard was right, then he was hired to do this, and had his own reasons for the pay. Of course, he couldn't let him kill the old man, but, what Kazumie had said all that time was stopping him. When he was about to make a fatal strike, he would remember, and maneuver his blade out of the way.

He could only hope that some way he could end the fight in anon-lethal way

**Tsunami's house.**

Tsunami was in the kitchen, making snakes for the two little children playing in the house. She had to admit, the two of them were becoming close friends It brought a smile to her face.

She turned to look at the two playing with Kazumie's doll, Kira. As she gazed, she couldn't help but feel a little happy.

On the outside of the house, two men with swords at their waists proceeded to kick in the door.

**Story End!**

**Alright, I know the fight segments might have been short and disappointing, but this is really my first or second time writing a mult-perspective battle. And it's probably going to be the only one.**

**The wave arc comes to a close next chapter!**

**See Ya!**


	8. Chapter 8:Battle on The Bridge:Insanity!

**Time for next chapter.**

**Remember the promise I made last chapter? About his insanity? I'm breaking it. He will go bat-shit insane in this chapter.**

**And another thing, I leave a cliffhanger once with Kazumie in danger, and you people think I'm gonna kill her? Pleas, she's to important to kill off... For now.**

**Random guy: The Doktor didn't know he didn't have any. So, no.**

**Unkown Shinobi: I plan on having them live, I just don't know what to do with them yet.**

**Kamen Rider Arashi: YOUR GODS HAVE NO POWER HERE!**

**Story Start!**

The fighting on the bridge went on as normal. Tsubaki and Sasuke had been trapped in a dome of ice for a few minutes now. The attacks and the threat of losing his life had caused Sasuke to awaken his Sharigan, allowing him to maneuver past the attacks with ease.

Right now, the two were trying to come up with a plan in order to stop the attack. With his eyes, Sasuke had managed to see that instead of throwing the senbon from the mirrors, the man had jumped to and from the mirrors to attack. He grinned, he had his plan.

"Tsubaki, make as many clones as you can!" He shouted.

"But I already tried that!' She said back.

"Just follow my lead!" He shouted.

She nodded, and made as many _Shadow Clones_ as she could. The clones filled the dome to the brim, but they were easily being dispatched one by one due to the masked man throwing his senbon. Sasuke had to act now, if he wanted his plan to succeed.

With his eyes, he could see where the man was coming from, and he used that to see where he would go next. He jumped in front of one mirror...

And punched the masked man on the face before he could enter. He stumbled back a few feet, before Tsubaki hit him with a _Rasengan, _rendering him unconscious.

The mirrors melted away from around them. Sasuke looked at his opponent before turning to a smiling Tsubaki. He smiled as well.

They had beaten the masked man.

They didn't have time to dwell on it, as they heard clapping coming from the other side of the bridge. When they looked, what they saw caused there eyes to widen.

**Kakasi.**

Kakahsi had been fighting the clone of Zabuza for some time now, and he was wearing it down. Even with the clones advanced durability, he had managed to weaken it.

Now was the time for the final blow.

"You know..." He said. "I heard that water jutsu is extremely weak to lighting jutsu." he pushed the headband out of the what of his eye, revealing his Sharigan. "Why don't we test that theory?"

The clone said nothing, and didn't move. It used so much of the chakra inside of it already, it didn't even have the strength to walk. It watched as Kakashi grabbed his wrist as it lit up with lightning chakra.

"lke what you see?" Kakshi said. "Unlike many of my other jutsu, this one is all original. My Chidori is a very powerful technique. Of course, I don't know why i'm telling you this, it was meant for the original. But, oh well."

Kakashi charged at the clone, before shoving his hand in his chest.

_"Chidori!" _He yelled.

The clone shook violently, before exploding in a fountain of water.

"That's that I guess."

However, he knew his job wasn't done when he heard the clapping across the bridge.

**Naruto.**

Naruto had been holding back against Zabuza as much as he could, but with the rate of how things were going, h would have to end it soon.

Zabuza made slash for his neck, intedind to cut it off. Naruto leaned back, watching the blade soar over his face. he charged his fist with electricity, before punching Zabuza in the face.

Zabuza was forced back a few feet, and Naruto's assault didn't end there. He hit his gut with the but of his sword, causing him to lean forward, before uppercutting him, sending him into the air.

Zabuza fell on his back, unconscious.

It was over, and Naruto didn't even need to kill him. He didn't get to celebrate though, as he heard clapping coming from the other end of the bridge. Looking over, he saw a small man, and behind him was an army of thugs.

However, it wasn't the man, or the army that held his attention, it was who was being held with a sword at their throats. There was Tsunami, Inari, and...

Kazumie.

The others had joined him at this time, Zabuza shouting curses at the man who had been revealed to be Gato. It was whn the man spoke, did he turn his attention.

"Shut up, Tazuna..." He said. "I warned you about this bridge, but you went ahead and built it anyway." He turned towards the three people held hostage. "Now, I have to kill you. But, I don't know about your daughter... She might offer some... Fun, for my men. I'll have to kill your brat though. And the other one, this little girl. Maybe not now, but when she gets older, fills out some more... Well, we'll see."

That was it. What he said about the others didn't faze him much, but the way he talked about Kazumie, it sparked something in him. His mind went blank, and he ran.

"Get your hands off her!" He shouted.

"Stop him!" Gato shouted.

Some of him men went to intercept Naruto. Naruto just ran around them, dodging through each one that got in his way. But, he lost his focus, and as a result...

He felt a sword enter his gut.

He stopped. He could feel the pain, as he had no inhibitors. Three more swords pierced his body, and he just stood there.

Kakashi and his genin had wide eyes at what just happened, while Kazumie was crying out his name.

Gatp stood there, with a grin on his face.

Naruto looked down, and saw his blood. He didn't know what happened, but, the mixture of pain with the sight of his blood, caused something to snap in him.

He was made to kill. He was made to draw to blood. The pain? Just an added bonus.

His eyes turned red, as red energy started to leak off his body. **(Not Like Raiden's. This is chakra.)**

**(Play Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Jack The Ripper Theme)**

As Naruto looked at the blood, he started to chuckle, before it turned into a full blown laugh. He looked up into the eyes of the thug, who looked at him in fear. He grabbed the sword in his gut, before he started pulling.

It came out with a yell, and a fountain of blood.

He pulled the two other swords out the same way. He started to chuckle again.

"There's something about the sight of blood..." He grabbed his sword, and sliced the neck of the closest thug, killing him. He proccedied to do the same with the others surrounding him. The blood from there headless bodies spewing out like a fountain. "That gives such a thrill!"

The others had varying reactions. Kakashi and his genin looked on in caution, in case he turned on them. Kazumie shut her eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. The thugs and Gato's confident smirk turned to fear.

"Now, now..." Naruto said, waving his finger. No need to look at me like that. You haven't even seen the real me yet!"

He grabbed the zipper of his coat, pulling it down before throwing it aside, revealing his silver body to the world.

If anything, the look of fear of Gato and his thugs increased. Kakashi and genin shared a look of surprise at his body.

"You know what they used to call me back home?" He asked. Of course, he got no answer. He ran towards Gato, and stabbed him the chest. "They used to call me the 'Bloody Maelstrom'."

Gato couldn't answer. His blood filling his mouth. Naruto ripped the sword out, the blood following. Gato collapsed to the ground, dead. He turned his gaze towards his blade, raising in front of his face, admiring the blood that was on it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He got no answer, yet again. "Of course it is."

He turned towards the group of thugs. He only looked for a second, before he ran at them.

They stood no chance.

He sliced, killed, bisected every enemy that stood in front of him. He released in their pained screams.

However, he got a scream he wasn't expecting.

A child.

A little girl.

Kazumie!

**(End OST)**

His eyes returned to normal, the red energy leaving his body. He looked towards his blade...

To find it inches from kazumie's throat.

His eyes widened, before he dropped the blade, and dropped to his knees. He looked at Kazumie, who had a look of total fear on her face.

"K-Kazumie..." Naruto said. "Kazumie. I'm sorry..."

He extended a hand towards her, only for her to shy away. He tried again, only for her to run towards Kakashi, and hide behind his legs.

"Kazumie..." Naruto breathed out.

Kakashi picked up Kazumie. "...We should head back to the house."

"...Right." Naruto answered.

"Tsubaki, Sasuke, Sakura, help Inari and Tsunami back to the house. I have Kazumie and Tazuna." he ordered, getting an applause of yeses from each.

The fact that Naruto wasn't assigned to help, did not go missed by him as they walked back towards the house.

**Story End.**

**Jeez, something like that could really mess a kid up.**

**See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes!

**Next chapter!**

**Q and A!**

**BloodRedSword23: They don't really think of him much of anything. They are just scared of him.**

**Tacturn: The trigger is blood, pain, and Kazumie un danger. They all have to be together for it to happen.**

**Dude2: Silver metal making up his body, and his face is the only skin he has left. Tan skin, Blue eyes, blond hair and whisker marks.**

**Just gonna say it now, there is absolutely no romance in this chapter. What you are about to see would be described as... a family moment.**

**Story Start!**

The group had gotten back to the house ever since Naruto's... Outburst.

Kazumie had avoided him. He didn't know why, but when he saw her cower behind Kakashi, something in his chest tightened, and it was painful.

The others, however, didn't really try to avoid him. But, he knew, that they were scared of him. They would send him cautious glances, and whenever he entered a room or got to close, they would stop talking and just look at him.

He didn't know how to feel about it.

He had continued to work on the bridge. With his help they had finished it, and would be separating the next day. The ninja to their village and Naruto to wherever he would go next.

Zabuza and Haku, the ones they fought on the bridge, had survived their injuries and decided to wander the lands. Since they had nowhere else to turn, it was the next best option. When they asked about joining Konoha, the two just said that they would rather find there own place. They left a day later, and they havn't seen them since.

Right now, Naruto was in his room. It was night. Kazumie had requested to be in a seperat room. In all hinesty, he himself thought it was the better idea.

He sat there, in his cloak, just... Sitting.

That was what it would look like at first glance, but in reality, he was thinking. Thinking about how he lost control, how he killed all those men, and he almost killed Kazumie.

He felt something in the pit of his stomach. He had felt it every time he thought of Kazumie dying.

'Is this what they call fear?' Naruto would ask himself.

He didn't get to contemplate it further, however, when he heard whimpering from the other side of the wall. Apparently, they had given Kazumie the room next to his.

It continued for a few minutes, before he couldn't take it anymore. he got up, and left his room for hers.

He entered to find her in a bed, shaking ad crying.

'She must be having a nightmare.' Naruto thought.

He walked, quietly, next to the bed, before kneeling down. Kazumie was facing him, with her eyes closed, and Kira clutched in her arms.

'Kazumie...' Naruto thought to himself.

He grabbed her hand in a gentle embrace. Kazumie still shook and cried, however. Naruto didn't know how to deal with this. He wanted her to stop. He leaned in an wrapped her small body in his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Kazumie..." He whispered. "Whatever happened on the bridge, it wasn't me. I would never try to hurt you."

Kazumie's crying had calmed down, but she did not stop.

Naruto continued to say calming words to her, and before long, she had completely calmed down. Her crying stopped, and her body stopped shaking.

Naruto was about to let go, before he felt a pair of small arms wrap around him. Looking down, he could see Kazumie with a smile on her face as she hugged Naruto.

He didn't want to disturb her, so he just did the only thing he could. He laid down next to her, and let her use him a giant plushy. When he was settled, he closed his eyes, and had his first sleep since he was turned into a cyborg.

Little did he know, Kazumie was wide awake when he came in. She just shut her eyes to look asleep, and avoid being in trouble for being up late. When Naruto entered the room, she had a small panic attack. But, when he calmed her down, said those calming words to her, she realized something. This wasn't the Naruto she saw on the bridge. It was the Naruto she met on the park, the Naruto who saved her from a mob. The Naruto she had traveled and had adventures with.

Her big brother.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, as Naruto slept next to her.

The next day was the day of departure, in more than one way.

Naruto woke up before Kazumie. Not having to actually sleep, he would be able to wake up earlier than anyone. He had been thinking all night, and he had made a desicision.

He would do anything to keep kazumie safe.

Later during the day, the leaf ninja were about to leave. They said their goodbyes, and were about to head off.

"Wait!" Before Naruto stopped them.

Kakashi turned back to face him. "What is it?"

Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds. he didn't want to do this, but if it kept her safe, than he would.

**( play Tales of the Abyss OST - Wish and Sadness extended)**

"I... I want you to take Kazumie with you."

"W-What!?" Kazumie shouted. "But...But I want to stay with you!"

"Kazumie..." Naruto knelt down to her. "You have to go. It's to dangerous to be with me right now."

"What do you mean?" Kazumie asked. "You're not dangerous!"

"Kazuime, what if I have another episode?" Naruto asked.

"That's not you!" She shouted. "The Naruto I know isn't like that! You're nice, not mean! You're caring, not like that man you became on the bridge! You're Naruto... Not the Bloody Maelstrom!'

"Kazumie..." Naruto said. "Pleas. Just go. Until I can control it, it's to dangerous to be around me."

"I'm not going!" Kazumie shouted.

"You think I want you to go!' Naruto shouted, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to see you go, but... Until I can control this, you're safer with them."

"But..." Kazumie started.

"No buts, kazumie." Naruto said. he reached in his bag, before pulling out one of his coats. "Take this. You'll always have me around if you have it."

Kazumie didn't say anything. She was out of arguments, and out of tears. She just took the coat, before engulfing Naruto in a giant hug.

"...I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too." Naruto replied.

He broke the hug, and looked towards Kakashi and his genin. "Will you rake her?" He asked.

"We will." Kakashi said. "After hearing your argument, we can't say no."

Naruto nodded, before he motioned Kazumie to join them. She did, and they started walking away.

"You better take of her!" Naruto yelled.

"And you better come back for her!" Kakashi yelled back.

Naruto watched them walk into the distance. It wasn't until they were out of sight, did he register that he had water running down his face.

"What are these?" He asked himself, wiping the tears away.

"They're tears." A voice said behind him. Looking back, he saw Tazuna.

"Tears?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Tazuna answered. "Most people shed them when they're sad. And by what just happened, you have every right to be sad."

'Sad?... So this is... What being sad feels like?' Naruto thought to himself.

"You did the right thing, you know." Tazuna continued. "From what I saw on the bridge, it was for the best."

"Yea..." Naruto said. "But... When I can control it, i'll go back for her."

"Are you sure you can?" Tazuna asked.

"...I don't know. But i'll do anything to see her again." Naruto said.

Tazuna smiled, before saying his goodbyes.

Naruto stayed there for a few more hours, before walking away himself.

**Story End!**

**Who else shed a tear? I did. My keyboards covered with them.**

**See Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Konoha, and Naruto's Choice!

**Next chapter!**

**This is going to be Kazumies view point when she enters Konoha, and the last part is where Naruto went and what he is doing.**

**Yea, with tests coming up, i'm going to have to divert my attention for a while. I won't stop writing, but updates will be slower. Sorry about that.**

**Q and A!**

**Guest#1: A little later. Don't worry.**

**Guest#2: He never had to cry before.**

**Raiden312: I plan to the exams start later than usual, probably a year or two. There will be a time skip, don't worry about the amount of chapters. I plan on having him come to Konoha during the Finals.**

**Zero Sparda: Liquid Pride! Yeah!**

**Jebest4781: Luke, Trust your instincts!**

**anime-death-angel: *Drowns, is reincarnated, and continues to write for your enjoyment.***

**Story Start!**

It had been a few days since Naruto and kazumie had separated. Kakashi had offered to carry her, but she refused saying that only her 'Big Brother' could carry her. Since she wanted to walk, they had to slow down. The entire time, Kazumie held onto the cloak that Naruto had given her like a lifeline. It never left her grasp, and she would often sleep with it like it was blanket, Her and her doll curled up underneath it. In fact, when she Kakashi took the cloak to clean it while she was sleeping, she had woken up and gone into a panic attack, running around everywhere looking for it. She only calmed down when Kakashi told her what he was doing, which she kicked him for before taking back the cloak.

She had made friends with Tsubaki and Sakura. Tsubaki would talk to her when she cried over the separation, and Sakura would play with her when she got lonely. Tsubaki had tried to get the girl to tell her story, of how she met Naruto, but Kazumie didn't want to say anything, in her words it was 'To hard to talk about.'

Sasuke had not taken the time to acknowledged Kazumie, saying that he should be training rather watching a kid. he had gone out of his way to ignore the little girl, usually going somewhere to train whenever they made camp, only to come back when she was asleep.

That was how it had been for the next for few days. It was taxing, looking after a little girl. Kakashi would sometimes think about what it would be like if he didn't take the girl when he was asked, but then he remembered how violent Naruto would be when he enters one of his 'episodes', and he quickly pushed the thought aside. There was no taking it back now anyway, as the village was just a few miles away. A few more hours of walking and they would arrive.

And, just as Kakashi predicted, the village came in their sights. They entered the main gate, verifying that they were who they said they were, along with giving a brief explanation on who Kazumie was. They were allowed in, and they said there thanks before moving on.

For the ninja, it was just returning home for them. A few familiar sights and a few visits to there friends would put them back on their regular schedules. But for Kazumie, it was a completely new experience. She had been raised in a hidden village, and visited a few when she was with Naruto, but she hadn't been to one like this. The ninjas were open with their civilians and from what she could see, there was no pressure to become a ninja if someone didn't want to be one. The people seemed nice, and some would even smile in their direction.

It made Kazumie feel... Peaceful. When Naruto came back to her, maybe she could ask him if they could stay? Of course, she would have to wait, but for her big brother, she would.

As they walked to a large tower in the middle of the village, Sasuke and Sakura left the group, while kakashi, Tsubaki and kazumie stayed. They entered the tower and were greeted by a nice lady who led them upstairs. They entered through a fancy door, into what appeared to be an office. Sitting at a desk with piles of scrolls and papers upon it was a blonde man.

"lord Hokage." kakashi said, gaining the mans attention. "I'm here to report about the mission you sent me and my genin on."

The Hokage smiled at Kakashi. "If your here to report then why is Tsubaki here? I didn't think she would be one for these kind of things."

"Oh, daddy." Tsubaki said. "I can't come and see you?"

"Come on now, you know you can see me anytime." He said, before turning back to Kakashi. "So, why don't you tell me what happened?"

And so Kakashi did. He explained how things were from when they set out, to being attacked by two missing-nin. He explained of how they were attacked by Zabuza, and the encounter with the hunter-nin. He explained Naruto, which got an excited Minato, only for him to deflate when he heard it couldn't be his son, as he was to old. Kakashi explained how Naruto helped, and how the mission went smoother for them with him around. He even explained his body to Minato, and his... Issue.

When the explanation was over, Minato sat back in his chair. From what he heard, the C-rank mission had turned into an A-rank. He would have to figure ot and sort the details later. It was at this moment that the Minato had taken a notice of Kazumie, and with a raised eyebrow he asked, "Who is this?"

"Oh..." Kakashi said. "This is Kazumie. She was with Naruto, and after his episode, he asked us to take her in until he could control his issue."

"I see." Minato said. He got up from behind his desk and approached the girl, before kneeling down and extending a hand. "Hello there. My name is Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of the leaf village. Nice to meet you."

Kazumie didn't respond. She stared at his face for a moment before saying, "You look like Naruto..."

"Do I?" Minato asked. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Tsubaki, why don't you show Kazumie around the village?"

"Alright daddy!" Tsubaki said. "Come on Kazumie, I have a lot to show you!"

Tsubaki grabbed Kazumie's hand before she led her out of the building, leaving the two adults alone.

"Lord Hokage..." kakashi said, gaining minato's attention. "The man we met, Naruto, when he had his episode on the bridge..."

"What is it Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"...When he had his episode, he started to leak some sort of chakra. I think it was the kyuubis." Kakashi said.

Minato's eyes widened."But... My son has the Kyuubi sealed in him." Minato said. "Why didn't you tell me this? Why did you say he wasn't my son?"

"Because..." Kakashi said. "It still might not be. You heard me when I said he had to be around twenty. It could have just been a bloodline, and besides, if he is your son, he said he would come back for Kazumie anyway."

"...Alright then." Minato said. "I'll wait and see, even if I don't like it."

"You shouldn't tell Kushina or Tsubaki about this, I don't want you to get there hopes up." Kakashi said.

"Yea." Minato said. "But... What if he is Naruto? We could finally have him back."

"Sensei." Kakashi said. "I said it might not be. Don't get your hopes up. If he is, he doesn't seem to know anything about you, or Konoha. I only told you this because of the chance it could be, no matter how small."

"...I guess." Minato said. "Thanks for the info. I'll guess I'll just have to wait then."

While Minato sounded normal, Kakashi could tell that he was hurting on the inside. He wanted to see his son again, and the fact that it might not be him, while not getting verification whether he was or not, would do something to a person. Add to the fact that he now has a small sliver of hope, only to have to wait for it come to him, was aggravating.

Kakashi left the office, and towards his home.

**Tsubaki and Kazumie.**

Tsubaki was currently showing Tsubaki around the village. She had shown her where he favorite parks were, where her training field was, and even the Ninja academy. It was the academy that caught Kazumie's attention the most, seeing as ninjas could do all these amazing things, she had wanted to learn how to do so as well. Tsubaki said she was the right age, but the Academy wouldn't start back up again until next year.

They were currently in the park, as Kazumie had wanted to go play for a bit before heading back to the Hokage's office. They entered to find Minato, still with the huge stacks of paper on his desk.

"Hi dad!" Tsubaki shouted.

Minato looked up, before smiling. "Hi Tsubaki. Are you done showing Kazumie around the village?"

"Yep!" Tsubaki said. "She seems to like it."

Kazumie nodded. After all, it was true.

"So..." Minato said to Kazumie. "Now we hae to figure out where you will be staying."

Kazumie looked at Minato for a minute, before looking at Tsubaki, and back. "C-Can I sat with Tsubaki?"

"Why Tsubaki?" Minato asked.

"She's nice. She showed me around the village, and would help me when I cried." Kazumie answered.

Minato smiled, before turning to Tsubaki. "What do you think Tsubaki?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Tsubaki said.

"Then it's sett;ed." Minato said. "Kazumie, you will be staying with Tsubaki, me, and my wife Kushina."

Kazumie smiled a little bit. At least she wouldn't be alone here.

**Naruto**

Ever since Naruto had left Kazumie in the hands of the ninja, he had started walking. He didn't pay any attention, and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was figure out how to control himself, and get back to Kazumie.

If he had to estimate how far he had gone, it would probably have been a few miles, at best. He was thinking about how to control his 'condition' when he heard sounds of metal hitting metal, and a few yells.

A battle was going on near him.

Now, Naruto would normally ignore it. But, his natural curiosity got the better of him. He ran to the sound of the fighting, his speed getting him there in a few moments.

When he arrived, he was greeted with the sight of a red haired women, surrounded by dead bodies, and what appeared to be a squad of four.

One of the men in the squad chuckled. "You managed to kill a few of us off, but now you're all alone."

The next one chuckled as well. "Now, we'll finally be able to kill you, and without you, those bloodline freaks will be easy to kill!"

The next on,e presumably the leader, continued where they left off. "We should get a fine reward from the Mizukage if we bring her alive. What do you think boys?"

The men around him all voiced there agreement on the plan, and started to move for her.

'Damn!' The woman thought to herself. 'I used nearly all my chakra fighting off the others. I need some help, and fast!'

Naruto, who was still on the sidelines, saw what was about to happen, and decided to step in. He gripped the hilt of his HF-Blade, unsheathing it, before jumping in front of the woman.

He landed, surprising the men and the woman, before he went to work. he stabbed the first man, before moving on to the next. He tried to attack Naruto with a kunai. Naruto dodged, before cutting off the mans hand, which was quickly followed by his head. The final man had a little more time, but when he struck, his kunai didn't pierce his skin. During the one little moment of surprise, Naruto stabbed the man in his gut, before kicking him off the blade, followed with a Naruto cutting him in half, down the middle. As the man fell, his body splitting down the middle, he turned his attention towards the woman.

"...Thanks..." She said.

"Your welcome." Naruto said. "I... Couldn't let them do whatever it was they were about to do."

Naruto didn't like killing those men, but he had to. There's no telling what could have happened if he let them live.

"Right, well, who are you?" The woman asked.

"...Naruto." He answered.

"No last name?" She asked.

"...None that I know of." He answered.

"Oh." The woman said, in a sad tone. "Well, my name is Mei Terumi. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Naruto said. "Why did those men attack you?"

"Oh, well..." She seemed to hesitate for a bit, before sighing. "I'm the leader of the rebellion in Kiri."

"Rebellion?" Naruto asked. "What rebellion?"

"You don't know?" Mei asked, getting a no from Naruto. "How can you not know?"

"I'm not from around here." Naruto answered.

"...Alright then." Mei said. "In Kiri, the Mizukage went crazy for some reason. One day, he just sent his ninja out to go and exterminate the clans with bloodlines. No one did anything at first, as they didn't really know what was going on, and they would just rather have it that their clans rivals be gone anyway. They only started to act when he came for them. He arrested as many as he could, and publicly executed them. The ones that got away formed up and started to form a resistance, with me as it's leader."

"He just started to do this? No signs that he was heading to this?" Naruto asked.

"No." Mei answered. "It just happened. No one knows why he decided to do it."

'A sudden mass genocide? It HAS happened in history before, but at leas that last one showed signs.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Something isn't right.'

"Is something wrong?" Mei asked, seeing his serious face.

"Nothing." Naruto said. "...I hope you don't mind, but do you think I could join this rebellion?"

"Why would you want to?" Mei asked.

"A mass genocide of one people is evil, no matter how you put it. Plus, there's something I want to confirm, and I think the only way would be to join the battle." Naruto explained.

"Right, well, I don't mind if you join or not. We could always use more help." Mei said.

"Right. Would you lead the way?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Mei answered, before taking off.

As Naruto followed, he couldn't help but think of why he had gotten himself caught in another war.

**Story End!**

**Well, that's it.**

**Now, before you start complaining about the little fight Naruto had, remember he caught them by surprise. Because of that , he was able to finish them off before they could react.**

**And I DID try to make Minato's reaction a little more believable, but I don't know how I did. So tell me, and i'll work off of that.**

**See Ya!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rebel Base!

**All right, let's get this out of the way.**

**Q and A!**

**Guest: Who said I wasn't putting in romance?**

**Raiden312: You are right, my friend. He is a bit like Raiden.**

**002219: I feel for you. But, who said Raiden was out of my story? Jack the Ripper absolutely MUST make an appearance!**

**Eien Michi: I will try to use what you said.**

**anime-death-angel: Get out of my head, you sly dog.**

**I accidentally put alcohol into my morning coffee (Don't ask). I FEEL SO FUCKING HAPPY!**

**Story Start!**

Naruto had arrived at the base of the rebels, a cave hidden by the waters and foliage of the lake it stood by. He had been following Mei for a few hours before they arrived.

"This is our headquarters." Mei said, revealing the cave to Naruto.

"A cave?" Naruto asked. "...Could be worse I guess."

"Well, I don't know what you were expecting..." Mei said. "But this is the beast we could get."

"Clearly." Naruto said.

The inside of the cave was lit up by torches stretching across the length of the wall. The floor was paved with a stone the same color as the cave walls. But that was it, it was just a cave, with one path. Nothing more, nothing less.

"This is supposed to hold an army?" Naruto asked. "It can barley fit the two of us."

"You haven't reached the main part yet." Mei said. "When we do, you will sure as hell be impressed."

"Right..." Naruto said, disbelief in evident in his voice.

They walked for a few more minutes, before a light was seen at the end. Naruto narrowed his eyes in curiosity, before he continued to follow the woman.

When they breached the opening the light came through, what Naruto saw made his eyes widen.

The small cave they were walking in had opened up into, what seemed like, a large city. The cave was round, about ten miles in diameter, with an open ceiling letting light in. There were little houses bade out of the stone in the walls, and some made of wood standing next to the them. There were clearings, some parks he guessed, with a clearing in the middle. There were people walking about to and fro doing everyday business. There were people training in the clearing in the middle, and children playing around what seemed to be a school. The large cave, was a hidden city.

"Impressed?" Mei asked, looking at Naruto's surprised face. "We found this cave a few months after the war started. We started to make a military base here, but as the war went on, many more bloodline clans were left being hunted. I couldn't let them just live that way for the rest of the war, so I took them in. It continued like that until the cave itself formed itself into a little village."

"...I... I didn't expect this." Naruto said. "An entire city in a cave? Nothing like that was ever heard of where I came from."

"I would guess not..." Mei said, as she started to lead Naruto throughout the city. "This might be the first time it happened, but I could be wrong."

A group of children ran past Naruto and Mei towards on of the parks. "It seems rather peaceful for a city at war." Naruto observed.

"Yea, it is." Mei said. "Since the Mizukage's army can't find us, they can afford to be like this."

They had arrived to the clearing in the middle, apparently a large training field, seeing as there were people training in it."What about that giant hole in the roof?" Naruto asked.

"It's covered by a multi-layered genjutsu, with the help of some sealing tags." Mei explained.

"Genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"You know, illusions. Even if they stumble upon the opening, they couldn't see it. It's hidden better than most ninja on a stealth mission." Mei said.

Naruto nodded his head, accepting the explanation. As he gazed into the field, he caught sight of something familiar. A feminine looking boy with brown hair was sparring with a man with bandages on his face, and a large cleaver like sword in his back.

"Is that... Zabuza?" Naruto asked, squinting his eyes.

"Yes. How do you know him?" Mei asked.

Naruto turned his attention back towards Mei. "I fought him once, when he was hired to kill someone."

"...Was it a bridge builder?" Mei asked.

'Yea. How did you know?" Naruto asked her.

"Zabuza told me." Mei said, gaining a sweat drop from Naruto. "He told me how he fought some 'God of the Sword' or something like that."

'God of the Sword? Seriously?' Naruto thought ot himself, gaining a bigger sweat drop.

"You want to go see him?" Mei asked, gaining a nod from Naruto. "Let's go."

As they walked through the field, many eyes turned towards them and wathced. Most of the people bowed in respect, while most gave a curios glance towards Naruto.

"Alright Haku, keep practicing those Kata until you master them." Zabuza said as the two approached.

"Yes, Zabuza!" Haku said as he continued to practice.

"Training your student again? Don't you ever give him a break?" Mei asked as she approached.

"It's war, Mei." Zabuza said without turning around towards them. "You can't afford to stop training."

"Still, couldn't you just give him one break? I mean, he's just a boy!" Mei said.

Before Zabuza could respond, Naruto spoke up. "He's right you know. In a time of war, you need to always be at your best."

"I guess your right." Mei said. "So Zabuza, how is the training going anyway?"

Zabuza didn't respond, instead, he turned around, slowly. Once his eyes landed on Naruto, they widened. In one swift motion, Zabuza took a step forward and...

Bowed?

**(Play Tales of the Abyss OST - pleasantness.)**

"G-God of the Sword! You grace me with your presence!" Zabuza said.

'...What?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Sir, when you battled me on the bridge, I came to realize something!" Zabuza said. "You are the greatest swordsman by far. With your abilities, you yourself are a god!"

'...What?' Naruto thought to himself again.

Mei was laughing her ass off in the background, while Haku just looked at Zabuza in disbelief By this time, they had the attention of nearly everyone in then training field.

"I'm sorry I couldn't follow you!" Zabuza said. "But I had my own duties to Mei first!"

"..." Naruto just stayed silent, staring at the man bowing to him.

"So pleas!" Zabuza yelled. "Punish me! Punish me for not following you and obeying your every order!"

"...Punish?" Naruto said, a HUGE sweat drop forming.

"Yes!" Zabuza yelled, still on his knees. "I failed my god! I must be punished!"

Mei's laughter could be heard for miles.

"I...I'm not going to punish you." Naruto said, causing Zabuza to look up at him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Zabuza just stared at him, before tears started to form in his eyes. "Thank you!" He yelled, Bowing again. "I'll never forget this kindness!"

"...Right." Naruto said. "Um... Maybe you could start training your student again?"

"On your command!" Zabuza yelled, before turning his attention back to Haku.

As Naruto watched the... Odd man train his student, only one thought crossed his mind. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

**Story end!**

**A little short, but fun nonetheless.**

**I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY!**

**See Ya!**


	12. Chapter 12: End of a War

**Alright then. Time for the next chapter. Not as excited as I usually am. Kinda worked all of the energy I had into the last chapter of my other story. Oh well, I feel lightheaded and ready to go!**

**Got a little writers bock this chapter, but I managed. I'm going to admit that this chapter is not my best work by far.**

**Q and A!**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: Meh. We'll see what I do about it.**

**lgerry: I will answer you're question WITH a question. Did Raiden grow his arm back? HMMMMMMMM? No, he didn't. That's why. And, i guess your right, Hf blades being sharp is something I didn't take into account. I will remedy that, in a future chapter!**

**anime-death-angel: I plan on having his RIVAL be a cyborg like him. Nothing special, just a sword and some enhancements. Among other things *Wink Wink*.**

**Dark Link M Smith: Longer? Longer?! HOW DARE YO- fine i'll make it longer.**

**Guest: You misunderstand, good sir behind the mask of a guest! I said, I didn't know what I was going to do about romance. But, as you will see, I intend to put some in!**

**denito: I KNOW! ISN'T IT AWESOME!**

**DrakefireAtomic: Trust me, I've seen him do worse... Yoai worse... I didn't have anything against yoai, it's just the way he did it... UGH.**

**Two pages of questions. New record.**

**Story Start!**

**Time skip, two years. (I will warn you now. Due to my writers block, the first part of this chapter might be bit... Shitty.)**

It had been four years since Naruto had joined the Kiri rebellion. So far he had participated in each battle that took place, not resting in between as he did not need it. His battlefield prowess had stunned his allies and enemy alike. His limitless stamina and strength as well as his skill with the blade had gained quite the reputation. Hell, they even called him 'God of the Sword' just like Zabuza.

Speaking of Zabuza, Naruto had made it especially clear to him when they were alone to not tell anybody about his body or... condition. Zabuza had agreed of course. However, whatever Naruto did, he couldn't get Zabuza to stop worshiping him like a deity. Zabuza's student Haku was someone he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting, as the boy was passed out on the bridge when he was finished fighting Zabuza, and they left rather quickly before he could talk to them. Just like Zabuza, Haku held him in high regard, not the deity like Zabuza saw, but as a human being, even if only half.

the small city which he later learned was called Isamu,as it took the courage of many to stand up to Yagura. The people of this city, as well as the many ninja he had worked with, saw him as a hero. During his time with the rebels, he had quickly climbed the ranks. He was put in command of many squads, and every time they were set out on a mission, they would all come back unharmed. The reason for this was that each mission Naruto went on with anybody would be completed with a perfect record. Any time it did go south, Naruto would always go out of his way to save his squad mates. Naruto would get injured, yes, but the nano-paste he had as well as some small nano-machines had helped him heal, so every time he came back he was unharmed. The nano-machines surprised him, as he had no recollection of ever having them. But, then he remembered Doktor, how he was on an operating table when he woke up in their base. Doktor must have put them in himself, the sneaky genius.

Over the time that he was in the war, things had started looking up for the rebels. Right now, the rebels had a foot hold in almost every town across Kiri, and were now preparing to take the fight to Yagura. Hopefully they would be able to defeat him, so the mindless genocide could stop.

That was another thing. This whole thing, it didn't make sense. Apparently Yagura had showed no signs of distrust towards bloodline holders, in fact, he even had a few as his personal guard. Of course, when the genocide happened, his guards that had bloodlines had fled. However, from what he learned, Bloodline holders were apparently people with special abilities only inherited by blood. Hence the term, Bloodline. Bloodline holders, with their special abilities, were held in high regard, and used a powerful foothold for a villages military. It just didn't make sense! Why would someone, who didn't show any sort of hostility, suddenly do this? Why would he kill the people who ensured his villages power? The dots just don't connect.

Now, the final assault on Yagura would begin. Naruto stood in his post, Zabuza and Haku at his side. The plan was that they were to go and stall Yagura long enough for the main forces to break through. Naruto knew he might not win, as Mei had already told him how dangerous the man was. However, all he needed to do was live long enough for the plan to take action.

the main army was on its way to the village, and Naruto, with Zabuza and Haku, were already ahead of them. They had left earlier than they did so they could sneak behind the enemy's lines.

They could see Yagura. The man himself was directing his army to defend his village. Different troops with different specialties sent elsewhere, while the main force stayed to confront the rebel army.

Now was their chance. The rebels had reached the village and were currently fighting there way through. It was time for Naruto, Zabuza, and Haku to do their mission. They moved from their position to confront Yagura.

Yagura himself was calm. The rebels had made it to there last line of defense, yes, but it didn't faze him. If his army failed him, all he would need to do would be to join the fight itself in full Biju form. If he does that, it would be over in an instant. But, the man with all his arrogance thought that his army was unbeatable, and wouldn't take into account that his enemy had actually planned ahead for him..

Of course, he wasn't planning for the three people to appear in front of him. He recognized Zabuza, how could he forget. He tried to kill him after all. However the other two were an enigma to him.

"And who might you be?" Yagura asked.

"That's none of your concern." The one in the coat said, drawing his sword.

Yagura smirked. "So, were you sent to kill me? Stall me?"

"It doesn't matter." It was Zabuza who spoke this time. "All you need to know is that we might end up killing you."

Yagura chuckled, before his gaze hardened. "Fool. I am a Jinchuriki, and a Kage. I have more power than all three of you combined. Besides..." All of a sudden, they were all surrounded by Mist ninja. "Did you think I wouldn't have planned for this?"

Naruto stared at Yagura, not even looking at the many ninja surrounding them. "Zabuza, Haku..." He said, gaining their attention. "Deal with them, will you. I'll get Yagura."

"Are you sure?" Haku asked.

Naruto nodded. "I still need to find out whats with this guy. I think if I fight him, i'll find out."

"Alright then." Zabuza said. "Let's go Haku. We need to give our master some time to fight."

Naruto and Haku sweat-dropped at that.

"Just... Get out of here, Zabuza." Naruto said.

"Of course!" Zabuza said.

With that said, Zabuza and Haku took to fighting the ninja around them. With them distracting them, Naruto could have his chance at Yagura. Naruto redyed his sword, positioning it in front of him, ready to attack or defend.

Yagura's smirk kept in place. "So you plan to face me alone? Foolish. You have no idea of who you are facing, boy."

Naruto just stood in place, staring at him in silence.

Yagura's smirk faded. "Alright then." He said. "I guess i'll... entertain you."

Yagura rushed towards Naruto. He was so fast that Naruto couldn't react in time, and as a result, he was launched back due to a strong punch to his chest.

Naruto landed a few feet back, skidding before he stopped. He looked back to Yagura to see him running back at him. Naruto swung his sword upwards, hoping his strike would make contact.

It didn't. Yagura maneuvered past the swing, and landed a punch to Naruto's face, before doing the same to his gut. Naruto staggered back, before he was hit yet again, throwing him onto the ground.

Yagura stood above Naruto, his face set into a scowl. "Worthless..." he said, before releasing his stance and turning away from Naruto. "If you can't last for more than a minute, than you have no right to face me."

Yagura was about to walk away, before his eyes widened, and he jumped away in time to dodge a horizontal swing from Naruto's sword.

Yagura turned around to look at him. When he did, he saw that Naruto was completely fine. No sign of injury.

Yagura eyed Naruto warily. "How is this possible?" He asked. "The way I attacked you, you might as well be dead."

Naruto just kept his gaze on Yagura. "It does't matter." Naruto answered.

In fact, it was the Nano-machines that had helped heal him. They were powerful machines, he had no doubt about that.

The answer Naruto gave Yagura seemed to not be enough, as the man had a clearly annoyed look on his face. He sped through hand sighs, before launching multiple water bullets at Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of the way of some, but had to use his sword to deflect some as well. He was so busy dealing with the water bullets, that he didn't see the water dragon heading his way. When he did see it, he had no time dodge. So, he did the only thing he could do, he swung his sword vertically, cutting the water dragon in half and sending each side past him.

The two halves of the water dragon collided with the ground, sending dust into the air. Yagura Ran to Naruto, pulling out a kunai as he did. When he was close enough, he swung. Naruto raised his sword in defense, which resulted in the kuani being cut in half.

Yagura didn't even bat an eye. He threw away the now useless toll, before going through several hand-signs once again.

_"Water Vortex!" _Yagura shouted.

In his hands, a small blob of water appeared, before it started spinning. It spun until it looked like a small whirlpool, before expanding. It expanded so much, he had to use both hands to keep it from falling. It grew and grew, until it stopped. It was about as large as a small house, swirling above them.

Yagura threw the whirlpool at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge, but the mass of water was to big for him to move in time. When it hit, he was sucked into it's spinning grasp. As Naruto flailed in the water of the jutsu, he could feel something poking against him, before it stabbed him. He looked, and saw a kunai in the water. Naruto cursed, before pulling it out of him. He needed to get out of this water. When he looked up to try and swim out, he was greeted with a hail of kunai in the water, all headed in his direction.

Yagura smirked once again as he heard Naruto cry out in pain. He released his jutsu, letting the water fall. Naruto fell as well, his body impaled by multiple kunai, barley conscious.

Yagura, with his smirk still on his face, walked towards the downed Naruto, preparing to finish him off. When he got close though, Naruto shifted...

Before thrusting his sword into Yagura's gut.

Yagura's eyes widened. He looked at the blade, before he looked at Naruto. His face turned into a scowl, before he gripped the sword.

"How dare you..." Yagura said. "I don't have time for this. My army is losing, and I need to fix that."

Yagura ripped the sword out, before he kicked Naruto away from him. "It's time I ended this."

Chakra started to swirl around his body, before it grew. It started to take shape. When it was finished, there stood a giant, demonic, three tailed turtle.

As Naruto looked up at Yagura, who had transformed into this beast, he knew he might die trying to stop him. But, he had a duty to do. It was ingrained into his mind to follow all orders, and he would. Slowly, he started to take out the multiple kunai that pierced his body. The pain was great, but he needed to do it to fight properly.

One.

Blood spurted from his wound, but the nano-machines in his body sealed the opening. He gripped another.

Two.

The pain was becoming unbearable, and Yagura was acting as well. He had created a giant ball of chakra, that just hovered over his head. Naruto had to hurry up.

Three.

Naruto screamed. The kunai he had just pulled out hurt more than the others. The kunai had some of his blood as well as some of his internal components. Yagura had just swallowed the giant ball, and was now looking directly at him.

_**"Biju Dama!"** _Yagura shouted.

A large ball of compressed chakra was launched at Naruto. The ball of chakra torn the landscape as it rushed to him, and Naruto was in to much pain to fight.

The ball was only a few yards away, when Naruto felt himself get lifted, before his rescuer jumped out of the way. The ball of chakra kept going, and exploded when it hit the village wall.

Naruto looked up to see that Zabuza was carrying him, Haku not to far away.

"Zabuza..." Naruto breathed out.

"Don't talk now." Zabuza said. "You're injured, and you have lost a lot of blood. Haku will take of you."

"What about that?" Naruto asked, looking at the three tailed biju.

"Mei has a plan. Don't worry." Zabuza said.

Naruto only nodded, before the pain of his previous injuries caused him to lose consciousness.

**Time skip, one day. (It'a round here the writers block went away. Sorry if the fight was shit, I know it was. I learned a lesson from that.)**

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be a hospital room. He could tell because of the way it looked. White sheets, operating tools, and the smell of disinfectant. It would take a true idiot to not know it was a hospital.

He sat up, looking around the room. It was just him. He noticed his coat on the wall, which could only mean they had to take it off. Which means they saw his body.

Groaning, Naruto knew he would have to answer some questions. He got up from his position, and put on his coat. It was a bit damaged, a few holes and tears here and there, from his fight. He grabbed his blade, which was leaning on the wall, and made his way out.

As he walked through the hospital, he saw that there were many other patients. Most were only holding one by a thread. He also noticed that some of the people gave him curios gazes. He ignored them, however, and he continued to make his way out.

When he left the building, he noticed that he was still in Kiri, and not Isamu. Which means they either won, and had stayed, or they had lost, and Yagura kept him for... Some purpose. He decided that the former was the most likely option, as if he was being studied, he would be guarded as well.

As he walked through the village, two men jumped down in front of him.

"Sir. The Mizukage wants to see you." One of them said.

"...The Mizukage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." The second one answered. "Make your way to the tower."

"Wait!" Naruto said, stopping the men. "Why would Yagura want to see me?"

The two men looked at Naruto, confused. Realization dawned on their faces, before they answered him.

"Mei Terumi." One of the men said. "She's the Mizukage."

Naruto gained a surprised look on his face, before going back to it's neutral setting. "Thank you. I'll see her immediately."

The two men nodded, before they jumped away, leaving Naruto to his business. He decided to make his way to Mei, knowing full well that of he kept her waiting, bad things would happen.

As he walked, he noticed a few things different about the village. Sure, the destruction from yesterdays battle was present, but that's not what caught Naruto's eye. There were people going about their normal day, smiling, as if they had no fear in the world. Hell, he even saw some people from Isamu helping rebuild. Anyone from Isamu who saw him smiled and waved. Anyone that wasn't from Isamu gave him the same curios glances that the people at the hospital did.

When he made it to the Tower, he was greeted by what appeared to be a secretary. The secretary led him up to the main office, where Mei most likely resided. He was let in, and when the door closed behind him, he knew that questions would need to be answered.

The Mizukage office was what you would expect. Drawers upon drawers full of paperwork, pictures of the past Mizukages, some sitting arrangements for guests, and a big desk full of paperwork and pencils.

Behind that desk, was the red headed leader of the rebellion, Mei Terumi. She had her eyes fixed on him, as if she wanted to ask questions, but couldn't. Naruto started, seeing as he did have a question he needed answered as well.

"Mei." Naruto said. "What happened to Yagura?"

Mei looked down for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She looked up to answer Naruto's question. "When you passed out, the army had already managed to take the village. The only threat was Yagura himself, so we took special measures in dealing with him."

"Measures?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mei answered. "You see, when Zabuza took you away, and Yagura was distracted, I had one of our men sneak up behind him, and put a restraint seal on him. It wasn't easy, seeing as he was in full Biju form. But, when it was done, it was only a matter of time before he calmed down, and fell unconscious."

"I... see." Naruto said. "Was there something... off about him?"

"Well..." Mei said, putting a finger to her lips in thought. "There was a strange pattern in his eyes, but it went away after a while."

'A pattern?' Naruto thought to himself. "Do yo know what it could be?"

Mei shook her head in the negative. "No, I haven't seen it anywhere before."

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance. That was all he was going to get.

"So..." Mei said, gaining his attention. She walked up to him, and put her finger on his chest. "Care to explain this?"

Naruto stayed silent. He didn't know why, but the way she was putting her finger on his chest, it caused his heart to accelerate it's beating. After a minute or two, Naruto spoke.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "All I see is my coat."

"I don't mean your coat..." Mei said, a little irritated. "I meant your body."

"Oh... That." Naruto said, looking away.

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Mei asked. "I don't even know what's wrong with it."

"Theirs nothing wrong with it." Naruto said, pushing her hand down gently. "...There enhancements."

"Enhancements?" Mei asked, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"..." Naruto hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to reveal information about it, but if he didn't tell her, he would be here forever. Plus, a little voice in his head said to let her know, or years of pain would follow. "...My whole body is machine."

"A-A machine!?" Mei asked.

"Well... Not my whole body. They left my brain, heart, and other important organs untouched." Naruto said. "Basically, they give me enhanced strength and endurance beyond human limitations."

"But, what about your... You know, body?" Mei asked. "Do you ever get it back?"

"No..." Naruto answered. "I'm stuck with this until I die of old age, or die on the battlefield."

Mei looked at Naruto in what seemed to be horror. She then did something that surprised them both. She walked up to Naruto, before embracing him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry..." She said. "That must be horrible."

Naruto just put his hand on her shoulder. "Not really..." He said, confusing her. "I don't remember anything before I had this body. So, I don't know what it would be like to live without it."

"So..." Mei backed off from the hug, although she kept her arms around him. "You don't care?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not really. I mean, it would be nice to know what it's like, but I doubt that's going to happen."

Mei nodded in understanding. They stayed as they were for a few seconds, before Mei's eyes widened, and she realized what she was doing. She pushed herself of Naruto, and went back to the desk. Sitting behind it, she went to work on the multiple piles of paper work that were on the desk, although she was secretly using that as an excuse to hide behind the massive stacks in order to hide her blush.

Naruto looked at her in confusion for a few seconds. "Mei?" Naruto asked.

"That's all I need from you!" She said quickly. "You can go now!"

Naruto stood there for a few seconds, thinking on her odd behavior. He relented however, as he left the room.

When he left the tower, he decided to head for a quiet place to think. After all, it has been a long time since he had actually had any silence to himself. Making his way through the village, he decided to go to one of the empty training fields that they had.

The training field he arrived in was training field three. It was basic, with a small stream emptying into a lake. There were a few trees, but not enough to be a forest. In the middle was a clearing with multiple training appliances, wood beams to practice fighting on, and a large beam used for wall walking.

It was quiet as well, no one in sight. Most ninjas either were doing missions for Mei in order to unite Kiri once more, or were helping rebuild the village. It didn't matter which one they were doing, as it gave Naruto what he wanted. Peace and quiet.

He propped himself up against on of the training logs, sitting on the grass surrounding it. In the silence surrounding him, he began to think. He had not gotten the answers he wanted. He wanted to know why Yagura did what he did, why he thought it was right, and if he deserved to live after that. However, all he got was that he was in prison, with him being restrained by these seals he had no idea about. The only that could come close to a clue was the fact that he had a strange pattern in his eyes.

He just couldn't make heads or tails of it. But, before he could think more on the subject, he heard a sound. It was beeping, like a phone call. He looked around, only to see nothing but nature around him. Realization dawned on his face, however, as he figured out where it did come from. Putting a finger up to his ear, he activated his Codec.

When he did, a video image came up , although it was just static. "Hello? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice said on the other end. It only took a moment for Naruto to recognize it.

"D-Doktor?" Naruto asked.

"Ah! Good, It seems to have worked." Doktor said, although his image was still not up.

"How did you get my Codec frequency?" Naruto asked.

Doktor chuckled a little bit, before answering. "The Nano-machines are not the only thing I changed about you. Sorry about that, by the way, but I thought you would need the extra 'edge' as they say."

Naruto himself chuckled. The Doktor had good intentions, he knew. It was just the way he went about things that put people off. "So you changed my frequency?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Sorry about that, but I needed someway of contacting you, and memorizing a whole new set of numbers seemed to be to troublesome." Doktor answered.

"Right, just tell me next time." Naruto said.

"Right, i'll take that into account. Oh!" Doktor said, his image appearing on the video feed. "That is much better. I can see you, and I bet you can see me."

"You're right about that, Doktor." Naruto said. "So, why are you calling me?"

"Ah yes. Well, it's not for good news, or to say 'hi'." Doktor said. "We have encountered a terrorist organization, much like the one you used to work for. We found that they were sending cyborgs and Metal Gears all over the world, preparing for some big attack."

"And you're calling me because?" Naruto asked. "Don't get me wrong, but can't Raiden deal with that?"

"You were not listening." Doktor said. "I said they were sending cyborgs and Metal Gears ALL over the world."

Realization dawned on Naruto's face. "You don't mean..."

"That's exactly what I mean." Doktor said. "They have Cyborgs and Metal Gears on the continent you are on as well."

"B-But how?!" Naruto asked, standing up.

"We don't know. The only viable explanation is that they ship them there when the way opens." Doktor said.

"So, they have them here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Doktor answered.

"Naruto..." A second video feed appeared next to Doktor's, showing Boris. "The Doktor is telling the truth. We need you to find them, and destroy them."

"What about Raiden? What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"Raiden is currently on a mission." Boris answered. "He is doing the same thing you will be doing."

"Okay..." Naruto said. He stayed silent for a moment, before speaking again. "Do you have any idea where I should start?"

Boris and Doktor both had thinking faces on. It was Doktor who answered first. "Try a big event. It's most likely that they will attack during that."

"Alright." Naruto answered. "I'll do that."

"Naruto." Boris said, gaining his attention. "Don't get to crazy, eh?"

Naruto winced a little bit, but it went unnoticed by the two. "Yea... I'll do that."

The two images faded, before vanishing. Naruto went back to thinking, not on Yagura, but his first step. He didn't know of any big events happening, and the only one who would would probably be someone with any shred of power. Wait...

Naruto slapped his head. He had to ask Mei.

With that thought in his head, he headed back to the tower she was in. When he got their, he was greeted by the same secretary, and he made his way to her office.

Mei, herself, was sitting at he desk in confusion, the recent events that took place in that room still her mind. When Naruto started to talk about why he was like... Well, a machine, she had felt a pang of sadness in her heart. When he told her in more detail, especially about how he couldn't get his old body back, that sadness grew. She didn't know why she hugged him, she just did. When she realized what she was doing, she felt her heart rate increase, and heat flood into her face. She didn't know what to do, so she pushed herself back, and hid behind her work. She was still blushing, the thought of what ad occurred still her mind affected her like that.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. Yelling for them to enter, she waited to see who it was. The door opened to reveal her secretary.

"Excuse me, lady Mizukage?" The woman asked.

"Yes? What do you want?" Mei asked.

"You have a visitor." The woman said. "Should I let him in?"

Mei was silent for a moment. "Let him in." She said.

The secretary nodded, before she left the door. A few seconds later, it opened again, showing Naruto.

"Mei, I have a question." Naruto asked.

"W-What is it?" Mei asked, he composure dropping a bit. For some reason, her heart rate had increased again, and she felt very nervous.

"I was wondering..." Naruto said, unknown of her current condition. "Is there any special events coming up?"

"N-Not in the village, no." Mei answered. Her face started to sport a blush, and she tried to hide it behind her work again. Keyword being tried, as she was failing.

Naruto, still unaware of her condition, continued. "Oh. Well, what about out of the village?"

"O-Oh! That's what you meant!" Mei said, her blush still on her face. "Well, we got an invitation from Konoha to the Chunin exams a few days ago. It was probably meant for Yagura, seeing that not many nations knew of his 'purges'."

"Konoha!" Naruto asked, excited. "Are you going?"

"Well, yes. We don't want to seem weak, so-" Mei said, but she was cut off.

"Take me with you!" Naruto said.

"E-Excuse me?!" Mei asked, surprised.

"S-Sorry." Naruto said, regaining his composure. "Can you take me with you?"

Mei's blush had grown bigger, not clearly understanding what he asked. "O-Of course! We leave in a few days."

"Great! I'll meet you by the gates then!" Naruto said. With that, he left the office, leaving Mei alone.

"Did... Did he just ask me o a date?" Mei said, her blush growing bigger. She looked like a cherry right about now. She shook her head, clearing her head of those thoughts. "N-No. It was just professional. He's probably curios about another village, that's it."

With that, Mei went back to work. In a few days, she, Naruto, and a few others would be heading to Konoha.

'I just hope Naruto doesn't get to excited...' Mei thought to herself.

**Story End!**

**Again, i'm sorry if the first part of the chapter was bad. I really would go and fix it, but it would just make this later than it should be.**

**Anyway, implied pairings, yadda yadda yadda, and a goodbye sentence.**

**See Ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle at Konoha!

**Alright, time to work on this chapter.**

**Q and A!**

**Eien Michi: Thanks. I'm trying to get better at fights as I go, and seeing people like you who are willing to stand bad fights make me happy.**

**Guest: Yagura was a Kage who had full control of his Biju. Would you fight him and win?**

**Element-OverLord: I have a rival chosen already. Sorry, but your idea WAS considered before I... what's a nice word for this?... dropped the idea for this.**

**animecollecter: Fear not citizen. Your prayers will be answered... Someday.**

**rescue 007: I'm thinking of NarutoXMei pairing. And cyborgs do have their junk, what do you think the cup on Raiden's armor is for?**

**By the way, I'm skipping the Chunin Exam fights. You've all seen them, and nothings changed. I'm doing you a favor here.**

**Lets go!  
**

It had been a month since Naruto had asked Mei about the Chunin Exams. He, and his little group consisting of Haku, Zabuza, and Mei were currently on their way to Konoha. He had planned to leave earlier, but Mei had him stay to help rebuld the village, and also help people from Isamu move to it, while the Genin she had in mind to compete left earlier. He had also planned to travel alone with Mei, but Zabuza had insisted that he come along with Haku.

However, Naruto's mind was not on the exams, but rather, who he might meet at the exams. He remembers Kazumie, as she was someone he cared deeply for, and had wanted nothing but to go find her and hold her in his arms again. Now, he might have that chance, but only if he made sure she was out of any form of danger. Naruto had a feeling in his gut that something was going to happen to in the exams, but he couldn't dwell on that. Right now, he needed to get Konoha, if just to see that Kazumie is safe.

So, with his companions behind him, he continued on his way to Konoha.

**Konoha, two days later.**

Life in Konoha, for Kazumie, was nice. The people she met were all nice to her, and she even made a few friends. She had been living with the Namikazes ever since she came to the village, and the family had been good to her. Kushina would put her bed, and greet her the next morning. Tsubaki would always talk to her about her ninja missions. Minato would always be their to greet her after a day at the academy. It felt like she had a family again.

During her time in Konoha, Kazumie had decided to join the ninja academy. She made the decision after it was proposed to her when she became six. She had thought about for a long time, but eventually came to the decision that she would join. Her reasoning was that when Naruto came back for her, she would be able to help him with anything she learns there, and not just be a burden.

It had been a year since she joined the academy, making her seven. She was a great student at the academy, excelling in all her classes, mental and physical. Her teachers were very impressed with her, and so were the Namikazes. Every time they got a positive report about her, they would take her out to a stand, and they would all eat, her now favorite food, Ramen.

However, no matter how old she got, she was still the same Kazumie. She still had her doll, Kira, and had still slept with, and sometimes worn as pajamas, the coat she got from Naruto. She missed him greatly, and that would never change. Ever since she came to Konoha, she would often go to the gate at the end of day. No one but her knew why, and most have guessed that she would go just to see nature in twilight. In reality, however, she would go to wait for Naruto.

Kazumie, over the two years she was in Konoha, had grown. She was now taller, about mid stomach of most adults. She had let her hair grow out, and tied into a small ponytail that reached her shoulder blades. Her attire had also changed from that little pink dress to some ninja appropriate gear. She wore standard ninja pants, custom made so that they fit her size, along with a short sleeved shirt over a mesh undershirt underneath, also custom made. She wore blue ninja sandals. In her hair, she had a small blue hair-clip keeping her hair out of her face. Her body had also matured, but die to not hitting puberty, she had not become as beautiful as most matured women. Her face had matured from the cute, little, chubby smiling visage, to a cute face free of any baby fat.

The Chunin Exams had come, and the last rounds of the entire event were going to take place. Kazumie was excited, as she would get a free day out of the academy, and she would also get a free show! Plus, if she watches the exams, she can learn exactly how much she needs to learn to become a ninja, so it was more of a learning experience than actual fun, but she was excited anyway.

Right now, she was in the Konoha stadium where the last rounds of the Chunin Exams were taking place. The competitors were in the arena, but she didn't care much for them. The only one she hoped would win the tournament was Tsubaki. Said red head was in the arena, bouncing up and down out of anticipation.

Soon, the exams would begin.

**Naruto.**

The village of Konoha was different to Naruto. The architecture, the feel, and the general atmosphere was a lot calmer than it was in Kiri.

When Naruto, Mei, Zabuza, and Haku had arrived, they had immediately made their way to the stadium. Naruto still had not told them what he wanted to be here for, as he was sure they would not believe him.

But that had not mattered now. Naruto and his small group had separated from Mei, she herself going to the Kage box, while Naruto and his followers had gone to the stands. Currently, he had his coat covering all of his body, leaving only his mouth visible. The reason was that he was well known in the outside world, and if any cyborgs that could possibly be here saw him, they would either launch an attack early, or retreat. He had hoped for the latter, but he had a mission, and he needed to carry it out.

He had chosen to lean over the railing to get a better view, and to be ready for when he saw a target.

All he had to do now was wait.

**Mei.**

Mei had currently walked into the Kage box, and was immediately greeted by the Hokage himself. Minato had been expecting her arrival, ever since he had heard of Kiri getting a new Kage.

"Hey there!" Minato said. "I was hoping you'd arrive. I'm, sorry, but I don't exactly know your name."

Mei smiled. The Hokage was a lot nicer than she expected. "I'm Mei Terumi." She answered him. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well, why don't you take a seat." Minato said, gesturing to a chair that was laid out for her.

"Of course." Mei said, taking her seat.

"This is my wife..." Minato said, gesturing to a red headed woman sitting next to him. "Kushina."

"It's nice to meet you." Kushina greeted.

"You too." Mei said, a small smile on her face. It must have been nice being the wife of someone...

"And this..." Minato said, gesturing to a man dressed in robes next to him. "Is the Kazekage."

The Kazekage had not answered to the greeting, instead he kept his gaze on the arena, not even turning to Mei. It kind of gave her the creeps.

With introductions out of the way, it was time to start the Exams.

**Naruto.**

Naruto had been waiting for a few minutes for the event to start. Even for him, it was getting a bit boring. However, he was cut off from those thoughts as he heard a sound come from the Kage box.

Looking up he saw a blond haired man giving a speech. The speech was about the importance of the Exams, and why they needed to be carried out. However, it wasn't the speech that drew Naruto's attention, it was how he looked. As he gazed at the mans visage, one thought crossed into his mind.

'W-Why does he look like me?" Naruto thought, watching the man sit back down next the red headed woman. 'Who is he?'

However, he could not linger on those thoughts. The Exams had begun, and he needed to be on the lookout.

The fights themselves were impressive. No matter how many times Naruto saw it, these 'Jutsu' always amazed him. He watched a red headed girl fight some boy with whit eyes, and win. He had watched a match between a blonde girl who used her fans to control wind, and a lazy boy who had power over the shadows. The girl had one, due to a surrender on the boys part.

The match that truly stood out, however, was the one between a black haired kid with red eyes, and a red headed boy with a gourd over his head. The red head could control sand, and he used that to his advantage, but it was until that the red eyed kid charged his hand up with lightning, and then pierced the red headed kids stomach.

After that, red headed kids eyes widened, before he fainted.

That was when all hell broke loose.

**(Play Metal Gear Rising OST - Rules of Nature extended)**

Immediately, the girl with the fan and a boy with a puppet on his back had jumped into the arena, slapped some piece of paper with a weird drawing on it on his head, before rushing off.

However, it wasn't that that caused Naruto to leap into action, no, it was the fact that something huge had just jumped from the forest surrounding the village, before landing in the arena.

It's body was sleek, covered in metal. It's head was shaped like a triangle with a mouth that opened to reveal a laser. It had two wing like arms, and stood on two stub like feet. It also had a tail that ended in a large blade.

This was Metal Gear Ray.

And it was in attack mode.

The giant machine had pulled it's arm back, before it transformed into a blade, before bringing it down. But, it was WHO it was going to hit that spurred Naruto into action. He ran as fast as he could, shedding his coat as he did.

He pulled his blade, and raised it to block the massive blade. The machine's blade stopped in its tracks. Naruto, his whole body on display, stood there, holding off the machine that would have killed the thing that mattered most to him.

Below him, Kazumie was cowering in fear, her eyes closed.

"Kazumie..." Naruto said, his voice strained. "Kazumie, it's me. Open your eyes."

Slowly, she did so. When they did open, and she looked at her savior, they widened considerably. She was about to hug him, before Naruto stopped her.

"Kazumie." He said. "Not right now. I need you to go somewhere safe, okay?"

Kazumie hesitated, before nodding and running off. Now that she was out of danger, Naruto could fight without holding back.

While this was going on, new threats had entered the arena. **(All credit for these UG's go to anime-death-angel.) **Spiked balls had rolled over the walls, before uncurling, revealing themselves to be human modeled Ug's with the ability to use the multiple HF spikes on their body to shred their opponents. Naruto remembered hearing about them, the Shredders. Completely indestructible while in ball form, the only way to take them out is to wait for them to open up so they can cool off.

Small, monkey like UG's, about the size of a Dwarf Gekko, with HF blades on both their arms, legs, and tails. These were called the Spider Monkeys. With the ability to climb on any surface and use it to their advantage made them a deadly opponent along with their size.

The ninjas around them were dealing with smaller UG's, only a few trying to harm the Ray model. But, once they saw that there attacks had no effect, and once they saw Naruto holding his own, they had gone to fight the Shredders and Spider Monkeys as well.

With them being left alone now, Naruto had decided to make his move. He pushed the blade out of his way, before grabbing it. His enhanced strength made it possible for him to lift the Ray model up, and throw it out of the arena, and to the forest.

Ignoring the astonished looks of the people around him, he jumoed after his enemy.

**Kage box.**

Right now, Minato, Kushina, and Mei were trapped on top of the Kage box by a purple barrier. Apparently, they had been tricked, and Orochimaru, disguised at the Kazekage, had trapped them. They could see what was going on in the village, and could do nothing to help.

Now, Orochimaru, along with three ninja loyal to him, were facing down the three Kage level ninja.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Your village is under attack, and you can nothing about it."

"You forget, Orochimaru." Minato said. "You're against three Kage level ninja, do you really think you can beat us?"

Orochimaru just continued to chuckle. "I know that." Without even sparring them a glance, Orochimaru had taken out his blade, the Kusanagi, and had cut down the three ninja around him.

As they lay on the ground, one of them was able to ask. "W-Why?"

Orochimaru didn't even look at him, as he finished him of by cutting off his head. "So you can fulfill my plan."

He then began to speed through some hand-signs, before slamming his hands in the ground. _"Edo Tensai!"_ He had called out.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ground below them had begun to crumble, before three coffins came out of the ground, each sporting a number. One, two, and three.

The body's on the ground had begun to burn away, before what appeared to be a ghostly image of them entered the coffins. It was all quiet for a few minutes, before they slowly opened. What walked out, shocked the three ninja.

From the first, walked out the long deceased Hasirama Senju. From the second, walked out his brother, Tobirama Senju. From the third, walked out his successor, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"W-What..." Kushina began, her voice cracking. "What is this?"

"Why, it's the _Edo Tensai, _my dear." Orochimaru said. "This justu can bring back the dead, as long as a sacrifice is paid."

"You monster!" Mei shouted. "The dead should stay dead! No one has the right to disturb their rest!"

"Mei is right." Minato said. "But it's to late. The only thing we can do is put them back to rest, and then finish Orochimaru."

Orochimaru just chuckled more. "Do you honestly believe you can kill them?" Orochimaru just turned his gaze to the undead Kages. "kill them!"

Without a word, the three Kages had launched forward, intent on carrying out their order.

**Naruto.**

Naruto had jumped out of the stadium, intent on catching the Ray model. He could now see that there was a full blown war going on. Ninja with sound headbands fighting Leaf ninja. The only good thing about it was that there were not may UG's, and no cyborgs in sight. The one's in the stadium must have been the bigger horde of them, but that didn't mean there weren't some roaming around.

He started to run, using his speed to get to the Ray model. However, true to his predictions, two spike covered balls rolled past him, before trying to run him over. He jumped out of the way, before turning back to them. The two balls opened up to reveal that they were shredders. Their body's were glowing red, showing that they were overheated. Naruto need to act now. He took his sword, and ran towards the two Shredders.

The two UG's saw him coming, and curled back up into their ball forms, before spinning after Naruto. Naruto had jumped out of the way again, as the way they were now, he wouldn't be able to do anything. They kept rolling, before turning back, and rolling back towards him. Naruto stayed in his spot this time, before stabbing his sword into the ground. One of the two UG's had collided with it, still rolling in the same spot. The other had rolled past him, before opening up to cool off, giving Naruto his chance.

Using his sword, Naruto launched the Shredder into the air, before jumping after it. As expected, the Shredder opened up to cool off. Naruto took his chance, and stabbed the Shredder. When he pulled his blade out, the Shredder fell to the ground, deactivated, and unable to operate.

He was about to run off, before he heard a noise behind him. He jumped out of the way, before the other Shredder sped past him. Instead of waiting, he ran after it, intent on finishing it fast.

As he ran, the Shredder continued to roll through the village, cutting through battle's, and crashing though buildings. Naruto kept running after it, avoiding the carnage it unleashed.

Naruto was about to cut it off, before something caught his eye. Looking over, he saw the Ray model, standing outside the village walls. It gave a mighty roar, opening up it's mouth like compartment...

Before firing it's laser.

The laser cut through the village like a hot knife through butter, completely obliterating everything it wasn't just aiming for anything, it was aiming for him. The laser kept traveling, before Naruto had an idea. He ran up next to the Shredder he was chasing, before he kicked it into the laser's path. As expected, it was completely destroyed, and the Ray model stopped firing its laser, thinking it hit its target.

Naruto didn't have a lot of time, he needed to stop that Metal Gear before it destroyed anything else. He ran as fast as he could, going so fast he was like a blur going through the village.

When he did reach the Metal Gear, he had immediately started to run up it. When he reached the head, he stabbed his sword into the top, into it's central control center. With his sword where it was, he was able to control the Ray model somewhat. He had channeled some electricity into his blade, and into the Ray model, giving it the order to deploy its guns. He then ordered them all to aim at the Ray model itself, before firing.

The Ray model roared in pain, before it's back up feature activated. It's back opened up into small circles, before they pushed something out of them. The small UG's made their way to the head to attack the foreign object in the Ray model.

Naruto continued the order to fire it's guns, before he heard something behind him. Pulling his blade out, he sliced the air behind, effectively cutting the Spider Monkey that jumped at him in half. In front of him were three other Spider Monkeys. Alone, they were nothing but annoyances, but it groups, they showed surprising team work.

Two of the Monkeys rushed at him. Naruto tried to raise his sword to block whatever they would try, but before he could, the other Monkey used its tail to grab his wrist. The first Monkey jumped at him, intent on stabbing him with all his blades. Out of options, Naruto raised his hand, and grabbed the Monkey before it could collide with him.

His hand had gotten two blades through it, but his Nano-machines would take care of that. He threw it the ground, before stomping on it. The third Monkey made its move, and tried to use its tail to stab him. However, he swung the monkey that was already wrapped around his wrist, and threw it at the other Monkey.

Both hit each other, causing the one holding Naruto to lose it's grip. The two fell off the Ray model into the forest below. Naruto turned to try and regain control, but it was to late. The Ray model had full control again, and was thrashing about trying to get him off.

Naruto thrust his sword into the back of it's neck, trying to hold on. But, the tail of the Ray model aped towards him, and grabbed him. He was thrown up into the air, before being shot at by all the Ray model's weapons. It's laser, turrets, and rockets were all being fired.

As this was happening, Naruto managed to right himself in the air. He saw all the artillery coming for him, and saw that there was no way to avoid it other than going through.

So, Naruto positioned his body so that he would have a controlled fall. As he fell, he dodged all the artillery coming for him. When he was close enough, he positioned himself so that he would fall faster. When he reached the Metal Gear, he fell to where his sword was, before grabbing it. The sword was pulled out, before Naruto hit the floor, small cracks forming where he fell.

Wasting no time, Naruto decided to give the Ray model a taste of its own medicine. He grabbed its tail, before swinging the Ray model around,d and throwing it into the air. He jumped after it, and when they were high in the air, Naruto swung his sword, cutting the Ray model's main circuitry and power . It fell to the ground, useless and deactivated.

Naruto landed on top of the Ray model. He just stood their for a few moments, before smiling to himself. Now that the main threat was out of the way, he could concentrate on the smaller forces. He ran to the village.

**(End OST)**

Meanwhile, the blonde haired girl and the boy with the puppet on his back were retreating from the village, carrying the unconcius red head away with them..

"Why didn't you let Gaara go Ichibi?" The one with the puppet asked. "We would have won this battle already!"

"Because." The blonde haired one said. "He's our brother, and I won't let them use him like a weapon. Besides, this invasion is for all the wrong reasons."

"Oh yea?" The puppet boy asked. "Than what are the right reasons?"

The blonde haired one stayed silent for a moment, before speaking. "Just shut up and help me get Gaara out of here."

The puppet boy just mumbled before doing as he was told.

**Kage Box.**

The sounds of battle echoed throughout the area. Minato, Kushina, and Mei were all fighting the mindless body's of Hasrima senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Minaqto's _Hirashine_ kuanias were scattered all across the area as a result of him trying to flash around his enemy, Tobirama. Kushina had her sword out, struggling to cut through Hasrima's Mokuton justsu's, while Mei was using her bloodline to fight Hiruzen.**  
**

Orochimaru himself was standing behind the resurrected Kage's, watching the destruction of the village. However, what really caught his eye, was how easy the giant machine was destroyed by a single man. He had bought these machines from some mysterious men, in hopes that they could be used to help him in his conquest over this village. But, it appeared that they had someone who could destroy these things.

Orochimaru didn't like that at all. But, he did have a back up plan.

Looking to a shadowed figure in the Arena, he gave his signal. The figure nodded, it ran off.

Orochimaru wouldn't be beaten here.

**Naruto.**

With the Metal Gear now taken care of, Naruto could now focus on the Shredders and Spider Monkeys left in the village. He ran through it, cutting down whatever UG he could find.

He was about halfway back to the stadium, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Stopping, he saw a knife embed itself just a few feet away from his position. Looking over, he only saw more coming his way. He dodged the best he could, using his sword to swat any that came to close. Eventually, it became to much, and he had to get out of there.

He jumped up to get out of the way, landing on a building close to him. He looked up to see two more knives coming at him. He raised his sword, and cut those two from the air.

With a moment of reprieve, Naruto stood there, looking for whoever threw the knives. It wasn't until he head a noise behind him, did he turn around.

"Well, it seems your skilled after all..." A voice said. Turning around, Naruto saw a man in red body armor covering everything except his head, with knives all over his body. The man had a flawless face complete with flowing brown hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, readying his sword.

The man chuckled a little bit, before answering. "Nothing much. Just a cyborg, hired to kill whoever threatens the operation."

"A cyborg?!" Naruto asked. He had just realized that it wasn't armor, but it was actually the mans body.

"Yes. However, I know you, but you don't know me, eh?" The man said.

"What could you possibly know about me." Naruto asked.

The man gave another chuckle. "Come on, everyone knows about you. Little boy kidnapped from home, forced into a war, only to escape at the last moment. Poetic, really."

'Little boy?' Naruto thought. 'I... I wasn't even grown up when I was taken?'

The man looked at Naruto for a moment, before smiling. "I see doubt in your eyes. Did you not know? You were taken as a small boy, never given the chance to grow up. Now, when you are free, you come here looking for a cause. Truly poetic."

Naruto just glared at the man.

"Well, now that I know you, why don't I introduce myself." The man said. He took two of his knives, holding them in reverse. "My name is Johnathan Turner, the Red Needle of Death."

"Red Needle of Death?" Naruto asked.

"On account of my weapon of choice." Johnathan said, twirling his knives. "Now, why don't we get this over with, eh? A battle to the death, only one left standing. Poetic in my opinion."

**(Play Into Free, Dragon's Dogma Opening.)**

Naruto just readied his sword to fight. Both got into their respective poses.

Johnathan ran to Naruto, breaking the silence that ensued. He swing one of his knives towards Naruto midsection. Naruto used his sword to block the strike, but had to dodge another slice made to his throat by the other blade. When Naruto dodged, it caused him to move his blade, making the other knife free. Johnathan took his chance and tried to stab Naruto.

Naruto saw this coming, and rolled out of the way. Stopping on his knees, he looked up to see a knife flying towards him. He ducked under it, but had to move again when he saw Johnathan try to stab him once again.

Naruto moved to the left, letting the knife sail past him. He grabbed Johnathan's arm, before thrusting his sword forward. Johnathan moved the right a little to dodge, before trying to slice Naruto's throat once more, while trying to use his other knife to stab him.

Naruto leaned back, avoiding the slice, tried to grab the mans knife that was trying to stab him. However, the man was to fast, and as a result, Naruto accidentally let his hand get stabbed. Naruto sliced at Johnathan's midsection, causing him to jump away, leaving the knife in Naruto's hand.

Naruto pulled the knife out, relying on his Nano-machines to heal the wound. However, his wound did not heal, it just stayed the same as it was. Naruto looked up to Johnathan's smiling form.

"Like it?" Johnathan said. "My knives can render any and all Nano-machines they come in contact with useless, leaving you to either bleed out, or die by me. Poetic, don't you think?"

Naruto just glared at him. He needed to be serious for this fight. He readied himself as his helmet came over his face, the screen over his eyes turning red to signify it was on.

"Getting serious, eh?" Johnathan said, pulling out another knife. "This battle will truly be poetic."

Naruto ran towards Johnathan, before swinging his sword horizontally. Johnathan raised his knives in defense, blocking the sword before it could cut him. Naruto readjusted his sword, and swung vertically. Johnathan positioned his knives in a cross, catching Naruto's blade.

"Gotta try harder than that to make poetry, boy." Johnathan said, before he pushed Naruto's sword out of the way. With the sword out of the way, Johnathan tried to swing his blades at Naruto's head. Naruto was to late to dodge, and took the full force of the attack.

Naruto flew back. When he righted himself, he could feel that a part of his helmet was missing, and his face was cut.

"Having a good time?" Johnathan asked. "I know I am!"

Johnathan threw some more of his knives at Naruto. Naruto raised his blade to block a few, but had to dodge the majority of them. When it was over, Naruto looked over, only to see Johnathan below him, his foot aimed at his chin.

When Johnathan kicked, Naruto was able to grab him. He swung him around a few times, before throwing him towards the tower in the middle of the village. Naruto jumped after him.

Johnathan landed on his side, and rolled a few feet, before stopping on his knees. Naruto landed perfectly just a few feet away.

"That's what I'm looking for!" Johnathan said. "This is what I crave!"

Naruto just ignored him. Johnathan charged him once more, swinging his knives at Naruto. Naruto dodged to the side, before swinging at the man. Johnathan turned in time to block the sword, and push it out of the way. Johnathan once again engaged Naruto in a battle of blades. Sparks flew, the sound of metal clanging against metal echoed, and some blood flew. During this whole fight, Johnathan's smile, slowly turned to a frown. He jumped back, facing Naruto.

**(End OST)**

"No, no, no. This isn't what I wanted." Johnathan said. "How can this truly be poetic when you hold back?"

Naruto just stayed in his position. "I'm not. Now get out of my way!"

Johnathan scoffed. "Nonsense. Every time you could have struck me, you swung the other way."

'What?' Naruto thought to himself.

"I don't care what the reason is." Johnathan said. "But if you fight like this, you are not worth my time."

'What does he mean?' Naruto thought.

While he mulled over these thoughts, he felt something on his chest. Looking down, he saw a cut, and it wasn't healing. He looked back up to see Johnathan, knives in hand, prepared to strike again.

Johnathan swung his knives multiple times, cutting Naruto in places all over his over. He ended with a final stab in his midsection. When he pulled out, he left him to fall to his knees. Naruto's helmet retracted, revealing his face.

"This is what happens when you don't fight seriously." Johnathan said, holding his blood covered knife in the air, ready to stab Naruto.

The sight of the blood triggered something in Naruto. That, combined with the pain he was feeling, he knew something happened.

He had snapped again.

Was that the reason he was holding back? Because he didn't want to go crazy?

He couldn't think about it however, as the knife soon came down.

Johnathan pulled the knife out of the body of his foe. He sighed, putting it away.

"And to think, he could have gone so far..." Johnathan said to himself.

"Johnathan." A voice said behind him. Looking over, he saw a man covered on blue armor, spikes al over his back. "We have to go."

Johnathan just looked at him. "And why would that be, Shredder boy?"

The man growled at the nickname he was given. "The operation was a failure. We're in full retreat now."

"Right, right. Don't lose your pants. "That'd be so not poetic."

The man just sighed, before turning around and walking off. Johnathan followed. 'Guess Monkey girl is not going to like the outcome of this.' He thought to himself.

Johnathan and the other man left the building top, going out of the village, leaving the bleeding body of Naruto behind.

**Story End!**

**And that's it!**

**If you're hoping for more Naruto and Kazumie moments, wait until next chapter. I wanted to focus on the battle here, so yea.**

**Credit to Shredders and Spider Monkeys go to ****anime-death-angel.**

******Oh, and I lied. In my other story, I said I wouldn't be able to write for a week. I was wrong. I am sorry. It is NEXT week.**

******Anyway, See Ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Something to protect!

**Well, I have nothing to say, except that I am glad you liked the last chapter, and the new Anti-hero/Villain(Haven't decided his exact roll yet). So let's get to it.**

**Q and A!**

**Guest: alright, heres what you do. You go to the pharmacy, ask for something called Viagra, and it'l help you go fuck yourself! And you obviously seem to miss what I am trying to go for here, so why don't yo just leave and not come back.**

**McCree114:**** It was really a long shot when I decided to make him. It was on the spot, and a last minute thing. So thanks for the encouragement.**

**Eien Michi:**** Weird sounds? Please, indulge me. Just what sounds are you making?**

**zero: Fuck if I know. I just forgot to put their reactions to that. Oh well.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: I was going for that he buried it, not controlled it. Completely different.**

**Story Start!**

It was dark. There was nothing around him, but darkness as far as the eye could see. Naruto was floating in this darkness, unable to move.

"Disgraceful..." A voice said. Naruto's body was moved to where he could see where it came from. When he was able to see who it was, his eyes widened. "I- No, we- taught you better."

Naruto could his old teachers, standing in the darkness. Samuel, Sundowner, Mistral, and Monsoon. It was Sam who spoke first, voicing obvious disappointment.

"Our star student..." Mistral said in a mocking tone of voice. "Defeated by a man who is weaker than him."

"You could have one." Monsoon spoke up. "If only you let _it _out."

Naruto could do nothing but listen to his old teachers mock him, put him down.

"Don't remember what _I _taught you?" Sundowner said. "I specifically taught you to not hold back."

"Gentlemen, take it easy on him." A new voice said, behind him. His body moved to where he was looking a the new voice, and this one struck him to the core. "He is a failure after all. He was supposed to make sure I didn't die, but look at him now. Too scared of hurting some innocents that he can't even fight correctly."

The new voice was Armstrong, as he last saw him. His was shirtless, his body as muscular as it used to be, with the veins all centered around his heart.

"And I thought with the hidden power you had, you might be a good investment." Armstrong continued.

Naruto didn't know what he was talking about. Armstrong seemed to sense this, as he smirked, before turning around. "Perhaps I ought to show you."

Armstrong reached out into the darkness, before a large cage materialized. "This..." Armstrong said, as in the cage a giant pair of red eyes opened. "This could be your power."

The eyes pierced Naruto's soul. He could tell that if the cage wasn't separating the two of them, whatever was behind it would not hesitate to tear him to shreds. He did not have long to think on this, as whatever was behind the cage let out a bestial roar.

And that's when he woke up.

Sitting upright in a bed with his eyes widened, Naruto reflected on the dream he had just had. He doesn't know why he had it, but it instilled something in him that he would never forget.

Fear.

He took a moment to calm down. He could feel his heart rate slowing down, and when it came to a rest, he sighed before taking in his surroundings. The bed he was in had basic white sheets, with a small pillow on the end. The room was barren, just white walls and floor with few charts here and their. Naruto sighed, realizing where he was.

He was in a hospital.

But how did he get here? All Naruto could remember was fighting some guy named Johnathan, who's knives could stop his healing. But, his wounds were healed now.

'They must only be temporary.' Naruto thought to himself.

Taking one last look around the room, Naruto saw something that escaped his gaze earlier. Sitting down on a chair on the other side of the room was Kazumie. She was sleeping, her head facing down with her eyes closed. Naruto smiled, glad he could see her after being away for so long. She had grown in his eyes, becoming a confident young lady who didn't need to rely on him.

As Naruto gazed at her, Kazumie was beginning to wake up. She had heard something moving in her sleep, and it happened so frequently that it started to bother her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked towards where she heard the noise coming from. When she saw what was making the noise, her eyes widened.

"Hey Kazumie." Naruto said, before he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw the young girl holding on to him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Y-You came back!" She said in between sniffles. "You really came back."

Naruto smiled, before e wrapped his arms around Kazumie, returning the embrace. "I promised I would come back, didn't I?"

Kazumie only nodded, unable to speak at the moment. The two just stayed their for a moment, before Naruto spoke up.

"So, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Naruto asked.

Kazumie wiped her eyes before speaking. "Well, after I came here, I was taken in by the Hokage."

"The Hokage?" Naruto asked. "Why would the leader of the village take you in?"

"You remember that girl on the bridge, Tsubaki?" Kazumie asked.

"The red haired one?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Kazumie. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, she was the Hokage's daughter." Kazumie said. "And I stuck with her on the way here. I got attached, and I requested I be in the same house as her."

Naruto smiled, before ruffling her hair. "Making friends in high places huh?"

Kazumie giggled a little at the attention, before pushing his hand off. "Anyway, after that I joined the Ninja Academy!"

"Ninja Academy?" Naruto asked. "Why would you join that?"

Kazumie blushed before looking down. "I-I didn't want to a burden to you when you came back, so I thought I should learn how to defend myself."

Naruto smiled a little, before putting his hand on Kazumie's head. "Kazumie, you would never be a burden to me. No matter what, you are never a burden, not to anyone."

Kazumie smiled, the blush still on her face. Naruto didn't know it, but ever since he had saved her all those years ago, and then saved her from the Metal Gear, he had somewhat become a role model for her. A hero, of sorts.

Suddenly, a knock was heard coming from the door.

"Come in!" Kazumie said.

The door opened to reveal a dark haired nurse, carrying a clipboard. When she saw Naruto, her eyes widened, and her steps faltered, before she corrected herself. "U-Um, we didn't expect you to be awake for another few days."

"I heal fast." Naruto said. No sense in telling her about the Nano-Machines, it would only cause undo trouble.

"R-Right. Well, I have a message for you." The nurse said. "The Hokage wanted to speak with you when you woke up."

"The Hokage?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the nurse. "Alright then, i'll leave now."

The nurse nodded, before she walked out of the room.

Naruto got out of the bed, and went to retrieve his blade and coat. However, no matter where he looked, he couldn't find them.

"Where's my blade and coat? In fact, where's my pack as well?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage probably took them." Kazumie said. "I can lead you to him!"

Naruto sighed, before nodding. Kazumie cheered before going out of the door. Naruto hesitated for a moment, he didn't want people to see his body, but if he wanted his gear back, he would need to see this Hokage person. Sighing in defeat, Naruto walked out of the room, following Kazumie into the streets.

As they walked through the streets, Naruto could feel the many glances sent his way. They were not of hate or contempt, but rather curiosity and a small hint of fear. It was understandable, they had just been attacked by similar enemies. He decided not to think on it, as his only real attention was focused on following Kazumie to his destination.

A few moments later, and they were outside of a large tower with the Kanji for 'fire' on it.

"Were here!" Kazumie said. "The Hokage tower! Come on, we need to get you his office!"

Naruto smiled at the excited voice of Kazumie, before following her through the tower.

The bottom floor was a basic waiting area. A few chairs and couches put up against the walls, with some reading material next to each. The was a female secretary behind a desk doing what seemed to be signing a few papers.

Walking up to the secretary, and explaining why they were their, the secretary let them through to the upstairs. She offered to lead them to the Hokage office, but Naruto declined, explaining he already had a guide. The secretary looked a bit skeptical at first, not believing a little girl knew her way around the tower, but after explaining that she had been there a few times already, the secretary relented before letting them go.

Naruto followed Kazumie up through the floors of the Hokage tower. A few flights of stairs later and Kazumie led him to a door at the top floor. She knocked on it a few times, before they heard an 'Enter' from behind the door. Kazumie opened the door, leading Naruto inside.

Once they were in the office, and the door closed behind them, Naruto noticed five other people in the room excluding the Hokage. The first was Mei, along with Haku and Zabuza. The three of them were sitting down on one side of the room, all looking in surprise at Naruto for him not having his coat. The other two were a mystery to him. They were both red heads, one being a teenager and the other being an adult.

The teenager was dressed in a red and black short sleeved shirt with black ninja pants. Her sandals were also black, and she wore a necklace that had a swirl on it. Her eyes were blue, and her red hair was tied in a pony tail reaching the back of her shoulders. She looked at him with recognition, and she had good reason to. This was Tsubaki, one of the people he met in Wave.

The older one standing next to her was wearing a light green dress that went down to her ankles. Unlike the one next to her, her hair was left to fall down her back, reaching the small of her back. Her hair would have covered her eyes if weren't for the hair pin keeping it out of place. She looked like an older clone of the girl next to her. she held the same gaze as the smaller one did.

"Oh, your here." A voice said.

Looking over to where it came from, Naruto saw a blonde haired man behind a desk full of paper work. He wore a white jacket with flames licking the bottom, and a standard ninja flak jacket underneath it. His blue eyes gazed at him with curiosity, and a little... Hope?

"I'm glad you came." The man said, getting up from the desk. He walked over to Naruto, before he extended his hand. "My name's Minato. Nice to met you."

Naruto looked at the hand form a moment, before he grasped it. "Naruto." He introduced himself.

Minato smiled, and Naruto tried to let go. However, Minato's grip tightened around his hand, and Naruto, not wanting to hurt the leader of the village, just gently tried to make him let go. However, before Naruto could move, Minato had pulled him closer, before putting his hand on his torso. He felt something flow into him, and he could see a small light appear. When he looked down, he saw a spiral like drawing on his torso, something he had no knowledge of from before. **(I'm going with that the seal is attached to his soul, not his body. That will answer a few questions about that.)**

When Naruto looked back up to Minato, he could see that his eyes had widened, and a few tears well up. He heard him mumble 'Kakashi was right.' before he felt himself get engulfed in an embrace by the man. Naruto just looked at him in confusion, not fully comprehending what was going on.

"I finally found you..." Naruto head Minato say. "My son."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. His son? What did he mean? He slowly pushed Minato away from him, getting himself out of the embrace. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Mei, Haku, and Zabuza were looking in shock, and a bit of curiosity. The two red heads on the other side were also looking in shock, as well as a little hope.

Naruto looked Minato in the eye, before asking his question. "What do you mean 'My son'?"

Minato looked at him for a moment, disbelief in his eyes. "Y-You don't remember?" He asked, making Naruto shake his head. Minato looked down in sadness for a bit, before looking back up and speaking. "Eleven years ago, you, me, Kushina, and your little sister Tsubaki were visiting an old friend, who, sadly, passed away some time ago. We were talking about that seal you saw on your stomach, and while we were doing that, you were kidnapped right from under our noses."

Naruto listened to the story Minato was telling, and, for some odd reason, he believed it. That, with how Johnathan said he was kidnapped as well, he had no reason to not believe it.

"So... You're my... Father?" he asked, gaining a 'Yes' from Minato. "Then... Who is my Mother."

Minato didn't say anything, instead, he pointed to the taller red head in the room. Looking over, Naruto could see that she was looking at him, with a few tears in her eyes. "H-Hello, Naruto." She said, walking up to him. "I'm Kushina. It's nice to see you again."

Naruto could tell she was trying to keep her composure, trying to hold back any tears that threatened to fall. Naruto didn't know he did it, but he did. He got closer to the woman in front of him, and engulfed her in a hug. As soon as she was in his arms, she started to cry. Not cry out of sadness, but in happiness.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Naruto felt something tapping his arm. Letting go of Kushina, he looked over to see Tsubaki. She was looking at him more in curiosity than anything else.

"So..." She said, a little hesitant. "You're my older brother."

"I... Y-Yes." Naruto said, a little hesitant.

Tsubaki gained an excited look, before pumped her fist in the air. "Awesome! My older brother is a crazy strong swordsman!"

Naruto had to smile a little at that. Even if she is a ninja, it appeared that she was still very childish. However, Naruto missed the jealous glare Kazumie had sent to Tsubaki once she called Naruto her older brother.

After a few moments, Minato spoke up. "I know you might need some time to adjust to this. After all, it's very sudden."

Naruto just nodded. It would be something to adjust to.

"I guess you want your stuff back, right?" Minato asked, gaining a nod from Naruto. Minato just went to his desk, before placing his hand on it. A cloud of smoke erupted with a poof, and when it cleared, it showed all of his stuff. His HF Blade, coat, and pack. Naruto grabbed everthing, putting the coat on and strapping the blade to his side while putting the pack on his back.

"I'll have to ask about your... Body later." Minato said.

Naruto nodded in acceptance. He figured they would want to know.

A few seconds later, Mei spoke up. "Excuse me." She said, gaining their attention. "I know this a little sudden, and it may break the whole family moment, but do you think I could talk to Naruto in private for a little."

"Yea, sure." Naruto answered. He turned to the other's in the room. "Sorry, but it might be important. Kazumie, why don't you get to know Haku and Zabuza?"

Kazumie nodded before she went over to the two. A few moments later and Naruto started to follow Mei through the tower.

**(Tales of the Abyss Soundtrack - Mirrors)**

She had led him up more flights of stairs, and a few later, they emerged into sunshine, meaning they were on the roof. Mei walked over to the railing, signalling Naruto to follow her, before leaning on it, looking out over the village.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked Mei as he joined her.

Mei stayed silent for a bit, before looking at him. "Are you going... To stay here?"

Naruto just returned the gaze for a few seconds before answering. "Yes. I promised Kazumie I would return to her, and now, with what I just found out, I can't just leave."

Mei listened to him, before looking out out the village. "...Yea, you're right. I guess i'm just being selfish."

"It's just sudden, you know." Naruto said. "I never expected this to happen, but now that it did, I don't really have a choice."

Mei just nodded. She knew Naruto had to stay here. After all, it would break the Namikaze's and Kazumie's hearts if he just left right after they found him. She looked at Naruto, and then she made a decision that would shock the both of them. Quickly she leaned in, a put her lips against his.

She had decided to kiss Naruto.

Naruto stood their, frozen, unsure of what to do. He started to have this feeling in his gut, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Eventually, Naruto gave in, and returned the kiss.

After a few seconds, they separated. "Just make sure to visit." Mei whispered.

Naruto smiled. He didn't know why, but he decided to make that a promise. "I will. Promise." Naruto said to her.

Mei smiled, before she started to walk away. "Come on, i'm sure your family is worried."

Naruto just followed her, a small smile on his face.

**Story End!**

**Yes, I decided to go with NaruXMei Pairing. Sue me for doing it early.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked.**

**See Ya!**


	15. Chapter 15: Enemies Revealed!

**Alright. So, I got a pairing decided, some villains united, and bad guys that need fighting. So let's get to it!**

**Little word of warning. Ever since I got the pairing in their, people have been asking me for lemons. I will say this once, and not EVER again. I DO NOT DO LEMONS. I have no problems with them, but since I have taken a vow, I cannot write them. Does not mean I will not imply that stuff happens, because it will. But, it will be behind closed doors away from your peering eyes. Now, on to another issue you people have been questioning me about. Does Naruto still have his male genitalia? Yes. All cyborgs do. Why do you think they have that cup like piece of armor over their junk? Now that I have answered the majority of the questions that will be asked, pleas do not ask those again. Getting tired of them. If you skipped this note, shame on you, shame on your family, and shame on your ancestors.**

**Q and A!**

**Unkown Shinobi: I'll be honest with you, I thought it was lame too. But how was Minato going to find out he was Naruto? he has Nano-Machines in his blood, making any blood tests unreliable, and they can't go off appearances.**

**Hentai yum yums: I'm afraid to answer your questions considering your name.**

**ivereagles999: The reason Naruto was knocked out first was a loss of blood. The second was because Johnathan physically knocked him out. Either way, both are good reasons to lose consciousness. Hope that clears that up. But if your still miffed, then I have god news. Naruto will be getting stronger, meaning he won't be knocked out as much as he has been.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: No harem. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I am incapable of doing so. As for the insanity, that's what Raiden is for. I intend Raiden to a sort of mentor to Naruto, teaching him to control his insanity as use to his benefit like he uses Jack The Ripper for a boost in a power.**

**Eien Michi: Ah yes, brain shutdown. The dulcet tones of a brain being lobotomized that makes kids go wild.**

**friaku: Perhaps I did dumb down the reaction a bit.**

**Anyway, Story Start!**

It has been a month since the attack happened, and Naruto's defeat at the hands of the cyborg Johnathan. During that month, Naruto had gotten closer to his newly found family and Mei. Mei had decided to stay for a longer amount of time, wanting to spend some time with Naruto before heading back to the Mist village. And as a result, their relationship grew. Of course, Naruto had little to no idea on what to do, but luckily for him, Mei had taken charge of it.

Kazumie was the ray of sunshine she had always been, always clinging onto Naruto when he wasn't with Mei. For some reason, she had developed a sort of rivalry with Tsubaki to gain his attention. When Naruto has asked why, she just responded with 'You're MY big brother.' That got a small laugh out of Naruto and the others.

Like Kazumie, Tsubaki had also tried getting closer to Naruto. She would show him around the village, and take him to a food stand called 'Ichiraku Ramen'. of course, no really needing to eat, he just sat their will conversing with Tsubaki.

Minato and Kushina had also tried to develop a familial relationship with him. Kushina would spar with Naruto, although she would have to deactivate his HF Blade, just making it a normal sword. Minato had taken it upon himself to teach him all he knew about the Elemental Nations, and even helped him unlock his Chakra. It turns out that even with a different body, his Chakra coils were still their, although underdeveloped. Both Minato and Kushina had helped him in trying to strengthen them, but in the condition they were now, he wouldn't actively be able to use Jutsu.

We now find Naruto standing at the gate of the village, Mei in front of him with Haku and Zabuza at her side.

"You really have to go?" Naruto asked her.

Mei nodded. "I can't leave the Mist village without their kage for much longer. Sorry."

Naruto just put on a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Just make sure to keep in contact."

Mei smiled after she heard him. "I will. You make sure to do the same."

Naruto nodded. Mei got up close and gave a small kiss, before turning around and walking away from the gates. Naruto stayed their, watching her leave until she was out of sight. When she could no longer be seen, Naruto turned around and walked back into the village.

Minato had announced who he was a week after he met his family. As a result, the villagers were always looking at him with either pride or confusion. The confusion stemmed from how old he looked, while the pride was a result of him just being the Hokage's son. He could walk through the village without hiding his body if he wanted to, but he just felt more secure in the coat. After all, what if someone out of the village saw him? They would report it back to their own, which would tempt other leaders to try and get their hands on him. Naruto wanted to avoid that at any cost.

As he walked through the village, he could the feel the many looks cast upon once again. They were not looks of anger or hate, but of general curiosity. It was something he had to get used to since he chose to stay in the village. Eventually they would look away again to go about their daily business, only for it to start over again when he entered a new street or square within the the village.

He had continued walking until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Stopping, he looked over to see an ANBU headed towards him. He waited for the masked ninja, knowing that if they came for him, it was always something important. He had learned that the hard way when he ignored one and he ended up getting on his mothers bad side, as she had sent the ANBU to get him so she could talk with him. When he didn't show, she... Well, it's safer to say that you should never get on Kushina's bad side.

The ANBU stopped in front of him. From his figure, he could tell it was a female. Her mask was that of a cat, with purple hair flowing down behind it. However, not much else could be said since the mask covered most of her facial features.

"Naruto Namikaze!" She said. Naruto had taken on the name Namikaze when he found out who he was. It still took some time for him to get used to it, but he would get it eventually. "The Hokage wishes to see you."

Naruto nodded, and the ANBU leaped away to perform whatever other duties she was assigned. With nothing else to do, he made his way towards the tower where his father would be.

He made it to the tower relatively quick. When he entered the room, he was surprised to his mother as well as Tsubaki their and Kazumie. He looked at Minato with a in confusion, obviously asking why he was called.

"Naruto!" Minato said in a joyful tone. "Glad you came."

"What did you want me for?" Naruto asked.

Minato hesitated for a minute, and he was about to answer, but it was Kushina who spoke in his stead. "We... We want to know... What happened to you?"

Naruto just stood their confused, before realizing they were talking about his body and curiosity of where he was. He sighed, knowing he had a lot of explaining to do. He sat down on one of the seats in the office, before he started to explain.

"I don't exactly know the whole story, but I can tell you what most likely happened." Naruto started off, getting nods from all of them. "You said I was kidnapped, so I guess that some time after that, I was made into this. I am what is called a cyborg, a human whose physical abilities become superhuman by mechanical elements built into the body. Basically, almost all of my body is a machine." He paused to let it sink in on what he was telling them, before he continued. "The place they took me was outside of the Elemental Nations, and it was more advanced. However, people outside have never been able to use Chakra, but that doesn't mean they can't be deadly. They developed weapons that could destroy entire cities, and machines that could level entire army's. Eventually, the world governments were getting close to peace, Africa being the last to go. However, the PMC's, or Private Military Corporations, didn't like that war would soon come to an end, so they decided to put a stop to it. I won't go into the exact details of what they did, as some of it is completely inhuman, but in the end, another cyborg by the name of Raiden had saved me. A few weeks later and i'm on my way here."

All were silent as they listened to his tale. Weapons that could destroy entire cites, and the inhuman acts performed by these 'PMC's' left them all too stunned to talk.

"The giant made out of metal..." Naruto continued, gaining their attention. "Was a Metal Gear. At first, they were designed to be nuclear tanks, but after the world found out how to make them, their ability's were dimmed down. Sure, they're are still an ass to fight and have the toughness to back up everything said about them. But, they are no longer used for nuclear warfare."

"THAT was one of things you were talking about?!" Minato asked, shocked. Naruto just nodded.

Every one in the room was silent. They never expected things like THAT to be mass produced. However, the most affected of this conversation would be Kazumie. This is the first she had heard Naruto talk about anything of where he came from, and even though she found it interesting, it was also scary.

Everyone was thinking on what they had just been told. The look on Naruto's face told them all how he felt about the outside world. They could no longer dwell on this though, as a beeping rang through the room. Everyone, sans Naruto looked confused.

"Whats that noise?" Kushina asked.

"Sorry." Naruto said. "It's my codex. Someone is trying to contact me."

They all looked at him in confusion, until he put a finger over his ear, and an image from appeared out of thin air. It was static for a while, before the image finally cleared. In the image was dark skinned man.

"Naruto!" He said, excited. "Long time no see!"

Naruto just stayed silent for a moment, before speaking. "I don't... Remember you."

The man lost his look of excitement. "You don't? Well, I guess that makes sense. We had close to no contact when Raiden brought you in. It's me, Kevin Washington!"

Naruto just remained silent for a moment, before speaking. "Oh, yea. Your the teams military adviser, right?"

Kevin smiled on the other end. "Yep. The one and only." Suddenly, Kevin gained a serious look. "Now look man. We've been trying to contact you for a month! We had your signal for about a week, but you just didn't answer then. Then some interference happened and we lost it. What happened man?"

Naruto looked down at that. "I must have been unconscious the week you were trying to call."

"Unconcius?!" Kevin yelled. "Your Nano-Machines the Doc gave you should prevent that. How the heck did that happen?"

Naruto sighed, and explained what happened to Kevin. All the while, Kevin only gained a look of surprise throughout the story.

"Huh." Kevin said. "So, blizzard Hounds made their move."

"Blizzard Hound?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right." Kevin said. "Their the PMC that's been sending the war machines everywhere. We managed to take out all their facilities and locked them down, preventing them from doing anything. But, to organize an attack like this? That can only mean one thing."

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked. Unknown to him, all the occupants in the room were listening to the conversation once they heard 'Organized attack'.

"What I mean is that they must still have a leader active somewhere. It has to be where you are, it's the last place we would look anyway." Kevin answered. "Anyway, we figured that you might need some help with this, and by what you told me, we were right. So, were sending Raiden over."

"Y-You're sending Raiden over?!" Naruto asked.

Kevin smirked. "Whats the matter? Think he'll outshine you?"

"N-No, it's not that." Naruto said. "I was told of Raiden's ability to... 'Blend In.'"

Kevin lost his smirk. "Oh... Maybe it was a bad idea. But oh well, we already sent him, should be their any time now. Just go to where the Doc dropped you off, he should be in the same location within a few days or so. Maybe if you get their, you can avoid him doing something stupid."

"I'll be sure too." Naruto said. "Is that all?"

"Yea." Kevin said. "See ya sometime later, Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, before cutting off the call. He sighed to himself, knowing that Raiden might just indeed try something stupid.

**Unknown Location, Blizzard Hound H.Q. within the Elemental Nations.**

Johnathan was suddenly called for an emergency meeting. Being the man he was, he was naturally put off. But, nonetheless, he decided to go anyway.

The conference room was basic. A large table with many chairs surrounding it, meant for many people to discuss topics of varying nature. However, there were only three other people in the room.

Edward Sanguine. The man was a cyborg like him, except he was made in the mind to control the Shredders. As such, he had their abilities. His body was composed of dark blue metal with a helmet he rarely took off. He had retractable spikes on his back, covered in the dried blood of his enemies.

The other one was a woman. Cynthia Sinclair, another cyborg built to control the Spider Monkeys. Her body composed of red and black metal with a tail that had a blade at the end. She preferred to show her face, unlike Edward, stating that she wanted her victims to know who killed them. She had blonde hair, and a round face with brown eyes. Edward, Cynthia, and him were the only cyborgs sent here, the rest of the force being U.G's.

The last man was just that, a man. His body was covered by shadows, hiding his identity, but Johnathan knew who he was just by seeing his body frame. It was his leader, a man only known as 'Blizzard Wolf'.

"Johnathan." Blizzard Wolf spoke up. "Glad your here."

"Of course." Johnathan responded. "It would not be poetic to not show."

"Cut the poetic shit." Edward spoke up. "It annoys me."

"Ah, but don't you see?" Johnathan said. "Everything in this world is poetry. The trees, the grass, my knives. All of them have a meaning, and I intend to find them all."

"Yea, yea." Cynthia spoke up. "And when you do, you can die in peace. You told us that over a hundred times now."

"Enough." Blizzard Wolf spoke up. "I called you all here for a reason. Johnathan, I believe you fought another cyborg? One not allied with us?"

"Yes, I did." Johnathan said. "However, the way he fought me ruined the poetry I saw in him."

"And who was it?" Blizzard Wolf asked.

"That cyborg the Senator took from here. Naruto." Johnathan answered.

"This is... Surprising." Blizzard Wolf said.

"Don't worry about him." Johnathan said. "He is not at all strong enough to stop you."

Blizzard Wolf seemed to hum in agreement.

"But..." Johnathan said, gaining his attention. "This makes me question something. Why come out here just to do something so trivial? As poetic as it sounds, I can't find it's point."

"You are not paid to question our goals." Blizzard Wolf snapped.

'You don't pay me at all.' Johnathan thought.

Blizzard Wolf calmed down, before turning to Cynthia. "Cynthia. As soon as you can, take care of him."

"Right." She said, before leaving the room.

"Aw, why does Miss. Monkey get to do it?" Johnathan complained.

"Because, for some reason, you let him live." Edward decided to speak for Blizzard Wolf. "You need to remember why we are here in the first place. Don't want anyone to get suspicious of what you're thinking."

Johnathan didn't answer. Instead, he turned around made his way out of the room. "Call me when something poetic comes up, won't you Wolfy?"

He left the room before Blizzard Wolf could yell at him about respect. Sighing, he turned to Edward. "Keep an eye on him."

Edward nodded, before leaving the room. He stopped at the door, however, before turning around. "Sir, what about Orochimaru?"

Blizzard Wolf just hummed in though. "We will take of him. No need to worry."

Edward just nodded, before leaving the room.

Blizzard Wolf just sighed, thinking about how he could further reach his goal.

**Story End!**

**So, we find out about who the villains are. What is their mysterious goal?**

**Anyway, See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16: Raiden Arrives!

**Alright. Let's get to it.**

**IMPORTANT! This chapter is a small one, and not my best. I accept that, and to be honest, it's writers block. But I can guarantee you after this chapter that my touch will be back.**

**Story Start!**

Naruto had left the village a day after he heard Raiden would be coming. He decided to go to where he was dropped off near Kiri. It had taken a few days of travel, even if he was alone.

When he did arrive, his cloak flowing behind him, he was greeted by nothing but a beach. Naruto sighed. If Raiden had landed here, he would probably be gone by now. He was about to turn around and leave, but that was until he heard a noise in the foliage. Looking over, Naruto saw a rustling bush. He grabbed his blade, ready for anything. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes, and behind him. He turned around, only to be immediately knocked down.

Looking up, he could see the 'face' of U.G. that resembled a dog. It had knives on its thighs along with a tail that could grab them. One of those knives was being held in front of his face.

"State your reason for being in the area." The mechanic voice of the U.G. said.

Naruto, recognizing that it would not listen to anything other than what was asked, complied. "I am looking for a Cyborg named Raiden."

The U.G. seemed to tense, and the knife got closer. "State your name and affiliation."

Seeing the hostility, Naruto answered without a thought. "Naruto. I was sent here after Raiden saved me from Armstrong."

"Why do you need Raiden?" The U.G asked, lowering the knife a bit.

"I was told he would be my backup." Naruto answered.

The U.G. stayed silent for a moment, before it jumped off Naruto. It landed a few feet away, before sitting down. "I am Bladewolf. I was sent with Raiden as a form of reinforcements."

Naruto sat up, dusting himself off. "So, where is he now?" Naruto asked.

"When we landed, and after the Doktor left, he waited for about two hours. He then decided to explore, and left me here to wait for anyone who came along." Bladewolf explained.

Naruto started to get a little nervous at that. "A-And in which direction did he go?"

"I believe it was that direction." Bladewolf answered, pointing his towards the north-west.

Naruto looked to where Bladewolf was pointing, before he began to sprint in that direction. Bladewolf followed not a moment later.

A few minutes later and they came across the gates of Kiri. He rushed in, ignoring the guards shouting at him.

"Hey, Bladewolf..." Naruto said, getting its attention. "Do you know where Raiden could be?"

"I have been installed with a tracking device that allows me to locate Raiden." Bladewolf answered. "He is one mile north-east of us."

Naruto just nodded before running in the direction given. A few minutes later, and he was greeted with a sight that left him dumbfounded. Apparently Raiden had decided to 'blend in'. And this was done by him wearing a mask that only covered the sides of his face, leaving his robotic jaw open to the world, and a small cloak that only covered his upper arms and chest. The white haired cyborg was walking around the village, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the people.

"Raiden!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards him. Raiden turned towards him, and let out a small smile at seeing him. That was until Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him into a nearby alley.

"H-Hey!" Raiden shouted in protest. "What's the big deal!?"

"The deal is..." Naruto said, gesturing to his attire. "...That you're supposed to hide your body! What if someone from here decided to take you and do all sorts of weird experiments!?"

Across the Elemental Nations, a certain snake sannin of questionable sexual orientation sneezed as he was working on his latest test subject.

Raiden looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly disguised!"

Naruto just sighed, before he reached into his bag and pulled out a cloak. "Look, just put this on..."

Raiden grumbled before grabbing it and putting on. "So this is the greeting I get..."

"No complaining." Naruto said. "If you had just a little more skills in blending in, I wouldn't need to do this."

"Hey!" Raiden shouted. "My skills at blending in are perfect!"

"Right, 'perfect'." Naruto retorted.

"I would stop the unneeded bickering." The mechanic voice of Bladewolf spoke.

Naruto sighed, before making his way out of the alley. "Come on. We have to get out of here without anyone ELSE seeing you."

"Fine." Raiden sighed, following him.

The people who saw Raiden without the cloak hiding his body all stared at him. However, the others just looked on as if they were two people walking down the road. Bladewolf was hidden on the roof tops, staying out of sight, while Raiden had the hood over his head, hiding his jaw. They had made it far, they were close to the gates. That was until they heard a voice behind them.

"Stop right there!" The voice a female yelled.

Stopping in their tracks, Naruto and Raiden slowly turned around. They were greeted by the sight of armed people wearing masks. They had blades, Kunai, and Shurikan all drawn, aimed at them. In the middle of them, glaring, was a red haired woman in a blue dress, Mei Terumi.

"Explain yourselves." Mei said.

Naruto, who had his hood up, hiding his face, just chuckled. The people all tensed, causing Raiden to reach for his blade. He was stopped by Naruto grabbing his arm, shacking his head in the negative. He took a few steps forward, causing the people to further ready their weapons. When he was a few feet away from Mei, he removed his hood, causing her eyes to widen.

"Hey Mei!" Naruto said, rather cheerfully.

"Naruto... What are you doing here?" Mei asked, motioning for the ninja around her to lower their weapons.

"I came..." Naruto said, pointing to Raiden. "To get this idiot."

Ignoring Raiden's shout of protest, Mei simply chuckled. "Is that so? I got reports that there was a suspicious person in the village. I just didn't expect you to know him."

Naruto chuckled as well. "Yea, well, he's with me. So, you can call off the ninja around us."

"Oh, I will..." Mei said, before she put a finger on his chest. "But aren't you going to stay for a visit? Even for one night?"

"U-Uh..." Naruto stuttered. "I would, b-but I kinda have to get him to the leaf..."

"Oh, I believe they can wait for a day..." Mei said, grabbing his hand. "Now come on. We have some 'catching up' to do."

Raiden watched as Mei pulled him away, and the ninja dispersed. "Wow..." He said. "Rose would kill me if she heard me say this, but he's one lucky bastard."

Bladewolf jumped down from his hiding spot above Raiden. "What course of action should we take?"

Raiden hummed in thought for a second, before answering. "How about waiting for once?"

"I did not know you liked to wait." Bladewolf said.

"True. But, if what she said is true, we don't want to disturb and sort of 'catching up' they have planned." Raiden responded.

"...I do not understand." Bladewolf said.

"I didn't expect you to..." Raiden sighed, before walking out of the village.

**Story End.**

**Alright, not my best work, but my reasons are at the top of the chapter.**

**See Ya!**


	17. Chapter 17: Cynthia!

**Story Start!**

******Another short chapter, I know. But, school has started back up for me, and I DO need to focus on that just a little more than my stories.**

**Disclaimer: With the threat of SOPA hanging over our heads once more, I feel the need to remind everyone that I do not own Metal Gear or Naruto. This is just a fan made story that takes no profit in any sort. All material not created by me is owned by the respectful creators of Metal Gear and Naruto, Hideo Kojima and Masashi Kisimoto.**

Last night with Mei had been... Full of memories. She taught him things he didn't know he could do, and she showed him even more. Needles to say that the two had become even closer since then.

"So..." Naruto said. He was standing in the front of her tower with Mei, ready to leave. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course." Mei answered. "Just remember to send a few letters every now and then. I worry when I don't hear from you."

Naruto smiled at that, before giving her a quick peck before he ran off. Mei watched his retreating form as he ran out of the village.

"...Be careful." She whispered to herself, holding one of her hands over her stomach.

It didn't take long for Naruto to leave the village, and get to Raiden's location. Raiden had returned to his location of landing, using that area to hide and wait for Naruto.

He stopped when he came upon the area where Raiden was supposed to be, however, the only one their was BladeWolf. Again.

"Wolf?" Naruto asked, getting his attention. "Where's Raiden?"

"He left to fight some bandits." He answered in his mechanical voice.

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

"He proclaimed he was bored, and went without me to find something to do. Bandits were in the area, and that's where he went." Bladewolf explained, getting a sigh from Naruto. "It was a few hours ago. My sensors indicate he is on his way back."

"Right..." Naruto sighed. "So, I just have to wait here?"

"Affirmative." BladeWolf answered.

Naruto sat on a rock that was on the beach. It was just like Raiden to run off without telling anyone else where he was going, and damn it it was annoying. He laid back, trying to relax as he waited.

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes was watching him from the trees.

"Hm... So, this is the target he's so worried about?" A voice said, belonging to the pair of eyes. "He's kinda cute. Too bad."

The sound of clanking came from behind the voice, before multiple monkey like robots appeared. A hand stretched from the darkness, before patting one on the head. "...Make sure that he never leaves this beach. I don't want him running away."

The mechanical monkey gave no indication whether it heard it's order, but it left into the darkness, followed by the others.

Naruto sat on the rock in complete boredom. Raiden sure was taking his time with whatever he was doing. However, that was cut off as he heard a whirling in the air, heading in his direction. He jumped off the rock, and just in time too, as a large circular blade struck where he was, cutting the rock in half.

He looked around for whatever was the cause of the disturbance, Bladewolf at his side. It was quite for a while, until the sound of shrieking caught his hears. Looking behind him, he saw multiple mechanical monkeys jump out of the foliage, before falling on Bladewolf. He was covered, the only thing left sticking out was his head.

'Spider Monkeys!' Naruto thought, turning back to where the blade was. To his surprise, it was gone.

"Look out!" Bladewolf called, making Naruto roll forward. Just in time as well, as a blonde woman came crashing down, holding the very same blade that attacked him earlier.

She looked at him from the dust cloud, smirking. "I finally get to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened at that."How do you know my name!?"

Her smirk grew. "How can I not know you? Johnathan did spare you, didn't he?" Naruto's form tensed. "He doesn't do that unless he's interested in someone."

'How does she know him?' Naruto thought to himself.

The smoke cleared around her form, revealing a body composed of red and black metal, with tail holding the circular blade that threatened his life some time ago.

'What?!' Naruto thought, his eyes widening. 'A cyborg!'

She smirked at seeing his surprised face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cynthia."

Naruto just gritted his teeth as his grip on his blade tightened.

"Now..." She said, spinning he blade around her tail. "Let's try not to make this too messy, I _do _have to be somewhere after this, and I at least want to look presentable."

She swung the circular blade at him.

**Elsewhere.**

Blood dripped off of his blade. His enemy's corpses left in front of him, as the red glow around his body started to vanish.

"...I hate having to do this." Raiden said.

Ever since he embraced the insanity, he would get these... Urges. He could resist them most of the time, but often times they would become so great he couldn't resist. And that's what led to this.

He walked into the bandit camp a few minutes ago, and immediately he begun his slaughter.

When this was done, all previous urges to kill would vanish, only to reappear at an undefined time. He would have to do this, so his employers would often send him out to rouge military or terrorist bases to sate the desire. Never had he indulged himself with innocent blood.

He was about to turn and leave, when he heard a sound coming towards him. It sounded like something moving through the trees, and fast. Not a moment later, a swarm of Spider Monkeys all came out of the foliage.

"What!" Raiden yelled in surprise, slashing at the Spider Monkeys that came at him.

This would surely delay his return to Bladewolf by a few minutes.

**Story End!**

**Another short chapter, I know. But, school has started back up for me, and I DO need to focus on that just a little more than my stories.**

**See YA!**


End file.
